


The Witch's Elseworld Child

by Kidatash



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Lifestyles, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight is a Mess, Being Lost, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Identity, Identity Issues, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, My First The Owl House Fic, Other, Parent Eda Clawthorne, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidatash/pseuds/Kidatash
Summary: It was a rainy day when Eda found her. A young child of one years old or so lost in the woods following a tragic hiking accident that left her stranded and her parents presumably no where to be found. Yet despite originally planning to take the young girl in just for one night, little did she know, that young girl was going to stay much, much longer than that. Raised by Eda alone in a world completely different to her own. Though despite having grown up with a freedom very little of her peers had on the Isles, even under the sheltered wing of her mentor, she still felt lost, out of place compared to the magical beings around her. Yet one day, while experimenting around with her mentor's belongings. She finally discovers a world that had the answers to where she truly came from. All while her real mother weeps for loss of her missing daughter, searching and still holding up hope that they shall one day be reunited.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda & Everybody, Luz Noceda & Owlbert
Comments: 97
Kudos: 207





	1. A Child in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> It was a relatively quiet day, covered in clouds. When Eda decided to take a moment to be by herself for once, away from the stress of the curse and the hustle and bustle of the Owl House. Yet, when she stumbles upon a strange noise in the woods, little did she know, she was going to have a very unexpected encounter. Yet alone, an encounter that'll change her life forever from that moment forward.

The cold and dense woods were silent except for the faint rustling of leaves among the trees. A soft breeze blowing through the Boiling Isles, the sun barely out as the woods clustered themselves together with shadow. Though despite the immanent darkness brought on by the clouds, many could tell there was no sign of the boiling rains, just yet. The only unnatural sound coming from the woods the sound of a staff hitting against the rocky terrain as a tall slender figure made her way through the paths snaking off into the distance. A lonely presence, now and then looking over her shoulder to gage the distance put between her and the sun bleached cottage lying on the outskirts of the woods. The grey tower of slate and orangey moss jutting out of the sea of vermillion foliage like a great stone like tooth. It's aged structure looming over it like a lingering shadow as the cottage's window glinted out at the world around it like a giant hawk's eye. The house had a certain sort of endearing presence to it, despite appearing ominous in the distance. Though despite its appearance, it has remained almost permanently hidden.

Yet, she wasn't gaging her distance to go back home to her cottage, rather, she was attempting to get away from it. So, after having paused to gage her distance again, she found herself hiking further into the woods once again. She was at best, a strange presence to say the least. Her ripped dress dancing ever so slightly with the breeze like a crimson and maroon flame as she walked through the woods. The rest of her slender frame enveloped by a wine hued cloak as she hid her thick layered mess of hair underneath her hood. Her hair coloured in various shades of grey with various streaks of soft orange tucked away among the flint and silver. A pair of sharp mischievous eyes focused on the world around the woman, gleaming somewhat solemnly with a soft ambery glow. The only company she really had at the moment being the owl that was mounted on her staff, atleast before he flew away to what Eda thought of as who knows else where.

So she was alone, though she prefered it that way to catch a moment away from everything but just her thoughts. After the night before she felt like she needed it. The peace and quiet of the woods giving Eda the solitude to think away the chaotics of the house itself. But, it wasn't until she was joined once again by a little burrowing owl carrying a bag full of strange objects,as usual. The burlap sack in his beak heavy as Owlbert made his way to Eda enthusiastically. Yet, when he landed infront her and offered her it, Eda sighed, slightly annoyed, an unusual reaction upon this routine of theirs. As

"Not now Owlbert. I'll sort through that later"

She emitted, almost emotionlessly, before scratching Owlbert's head with a slight smile and waved him off to the house. But then after she preceeded her hike, the rest of her staff tapping slightly against the ground around her. The woods were disrupted by a unfamiliar sound, ringing out in the distance. At first Eda paused, trying to make out the source of the sound, tensing up as she prepared to defend herself. Yet, it wasn't coming towards her, instead still ringing out in the distance.Upon a closer listen she couldn't make out what it was, she slowly approached the sound with curiosity, still on stand in case she needed the defense. The slight rustling of the woods accompanying her as she made her way into a clearing. It wasn't then, until upon a closer scanning of the clearing, that Eda realised it was crying. 

As she was greeted by a young child, easily no more than a year or two old, crying out in distress. No sign of anyone coming as the only person to respond to her cries was Eda, staring at her perplexed and slightly annoyed.

"A baby? Who on earth would leave...a baby in..."

She muttered softly, noticing something, off, with the child. For the most part, she looked normal,with short dark brown hair and heavily tanned skin,dressed in a pastel blue and purple dress with a embroidered cat on the front. Besides the peculiar clothing, she would've easily passed for a witch's child, except for the ears. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't until then that Eda realised the child had human ears, making her way to the child.

"A human...how even?"

Eda questioned, crouching down in front of the child. Her golden eyes staring down at the child as the toddler looked up at her with a pair of tear ritten dark hazel brown eyes.  
Her small face obviously frozen in distress, as her tiny body continued to shiver and heave in her sobbing. When she saw Eda, the first thing she did was crawl up to her, just glad to see another presence in the dark and frightening place around her. Though she did so with much difficulty with her scraped knees and lack of a shoe, as well as what appears to be a broken leg. But all Eda could down was pull down the hood of her cloak, displaying her salt and peppery mess of hair. 

"O...kay..."

She sighed out softly, emitting a slight high pitched grunt as the little girl clung onto her leg shivering, just happy to have someone to cling onto and possibly help.

"Okay, well, guess this is something."

Eda grunted to herself,gently prying her off and picking her up, staring into those brown eyes as the toddler looked back at her.

"Just, how did you end up in the Boiling Isles though? Humans aren't supposed to be here"

"Unless..."

Eda looked into the woods as Owlbert flew back to her, perching himself on her shoulder. The very sight of him enough for the little girl to stop whimpering and light up slightly, cooing and babbling softly as she reached out for him. Eda glancing back at her, her face pulled into a expression of sidden realisation as she stood up and slung the child over her hip, picking up her staff in the other. 

"Don't get used to it kid. It's only for the time being" 

She chided her as she re-adjusted the little girl onto her hip and walked off into the woods again, to exactly what she suspected. The portal door found ajar as she stopped in front of it. Her golden eyes glancing down at the toddler riding her arm,sucking softly on her thumb as she rested her head against Eda's chest. The child only stirring and removing her thumb when Owlbert flew over to Eda's staff and resuming his place on top of it, staring intently at Owlbert as she babbled softly. 

"Hoot hoot. Hoot hoot."

Eda heard her babble out softly, glancing over at Owlbert as he resumed into his previous position, turning back into wood.

"...Are you telling me you led her here!?"

Eda blurted at him loudly, startling the little girl and causing her to let out a soft squeak and shrink in slightly. To which Eda sighed and looked back at her, rocking her slightly. 

"Relax kid. I'm just lecturing the owl. Gees."

Eda responded to her, before her sight was led back to the door.

"Now, what do you say we get you home, okay? The Isles aren't exactly made for a human baby you know"

She continued, before she walked through the doorway, toddler in hand, disappearing. Reappearing again in a maze of greenery, as the field of trees seemingly engulfed them whole. The sky so black with clouds that, barely any light could pass through. Unbeknownest to them, Eda had landed on a different hiking trail as Eda scanned the woods for another presence in the area, only to find it eerily empty. Which led her to walk around around the area in searching for another life. Only to come upon nothing but a stuffed toy otter, lying sadly in the dirt. Half buried within a scene of distress as it lay within a crumbled heap of dirt that had spilled down from another hiking path. Signs of attempts to climb down the rubble, in order to reach this little girl, more than evident. Eda sighed and picked up the plush, to which the toddler in her arms immediately started to wriggle around in her arms in excitement. Something which annoyed Eda at first but, as she looked over the child, she couldn't help but drop her irritation at it, giving her the otter. The little girl hugging it in her arms, cooing and babbling softly.

"Otty..."

She chirped contently. But the only sign of presence Eda could find in that moment was what appeared to be a army green backpack, lying on top of the partially collapsed hiking path. Which, when Eda decided to investigate it, was on its back with its contents still all over the place, such as miscellaneous camping equipment. As Eda sat the kid down by her feet and picked up one of its contents, this time, an outdoors mens magazine and flipped through its pages, trying to look for something that might just give her a clue where the little girl came from. 

Only to huff in frustration and put it down where she found, as interesting as she found it, waiting for something or someone. As well as try to resist the urge to complete Owlbert's handywork and loot the bag further. Though, it didn't take long for her to help herself to the magazine,its compass and at the bottom of the bag, some of the girl's belongings as well. The pair remaining there for hours with Eda keeping an eye on the little girl as well as the area until the darkness decided to set in, to which Eda looked down at the toddler and sighed,somewhat upset as she picked her up again following her scavenging session, sending Owlbert off again with the magazines.

"Come on kid. It's getting dark. Think it's best you stay with us for now. Atleast until I'll be able to find your parents."

"Also, remind me to tell your parents NOT to hire this poor soul as a babysitter."

Eda sighed as she responded to the girl, making her way down to the door after Owlbert. To which besides a slight yelp from the steep climb and the child snuggling into her, she didn't get much of a response. A yellow bubble like shield umbrella-ing them and her little owl from the rain, as the night began to bring yet another night of rainfall. The pair making their way out of the door towards the cottage as the acidic rain had started to patter onto the shield around them. Eda swatting the girl's hand softly, to the toddler's shock, as she finally discovered the puffed out mess that was Eda's hair. 

Don't.Touch that. No seriously, you're gonna get lost in there. You're lost enough as is."

Eda scolded her, watching the child's face fall until she managed to distract her with her otter, ignoring Hooty and his excited and distressed chattering as she opened the door and slammed it shut.


	2. A New(Temporary) Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Owl House bunkers down for the night in the midst of the Boiling Rains. Eda ends up taking in an unexpected guest for the night. Only to realize, taking care of a one year old human baby, isn't as clean cut as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold. A preview of Eda's parenting skills. Enjoy the show.

"Now let's check out that leg of yours...Gees, looks like someone took quite a fall."

Eda joked with a slight snort as she sat the little girl down onto the counter,gently inspecting her broken leg.

"...If only the weird deer lady was here. But welp, looks like this is a job I'd have to do myself!"

And upon the muttering of a healing spell and Eda tracing a glowing golden circle in the air, she healed her leg. Then after that, it didn't take long for Eda to improvise the little girl a bed out a old basket that has been lying around the Owl House for a while, just big enough to set the toddler in comfortably. After which she stuffed it up with straw, blankets and a couch pillow. Atleast until she planted the very confused toddler in it, and looked over at her.

"Now, sleep."

She chided exasperatedly, pointing down at the blankets before getting up to shield the house from the boiling rains. Unbeknownest to her the toddler ended up crawling out of the basket and following after her. To which Eda turned around to and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before she made her way over to her.

"Oh, come on. I told you to sleep, not follow the Owl Lady."

Eda huffed out as she picked up the little girl and planted her in her basket again.

"Now, human, pretend you're a sleepy little owl in its little owl sized nest, and go to sleep."

Eda retorted. Her golden eyes glaring at the toddler to make sure the child behaved as she strutted backwards. Atleast before she reached the door and turned around to continue her duties. Her eyes still on the little girl as she stared back at her, suckling on her thumb as she tilted her head at her.

"Good enough."

Eda reinforced, before encasing herself in an umbrella of ambery light and went outside to shield the house with the same encasing as well. 

"Hoot Hoot Gees, finally! What took you so long!? I was burning over there." 

Much to Hooty's relief, as the wooden owl face tube started pestering her soon after,moving around her. Only for Eda to slap him out of the way, and getting a big wail of laughter from the kid. To which Eda couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Not in the mood for it Hooty. I got work to do."

"Okay Okay. Gees. Hoot. Oh wait."

Hooty stopped and looked at the little girl, instantly getting more excited.

"Oh my god! is that a babysitting job!?"

Eda flushed and groaned, making her way to the couch, watching the toddler get out of her basket just as excitingly and waddling her way over to Hooty.

"No."

Eda retorted, picking her up before the toddler could reach Hooty, trying to reach out for him, babbling happily.

"Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoot!"

"Hoot.It even speaks my language!"

Hooty rejoiced, winding up the kis

"No, and can you please get out? You're winding up the kid."

"Can we keep it!?"

"No!"

"We're only keeping the human for one night, and that's final."

"So it is a babysitting job!"

"Hooty, I swear if you don't leave right now..."

"Hoot. Okay! Gees, I'm just excited to have someone to talk to."

"Please don't, I don't want to end up torturing the kid."

"Wow! Fine, gees, I'm leaving I'm leaving! Don't expect me to ever talk to you again.."

Hooty retorted as he resumed his position in the door, huffing and pouting at Eda on the way, closing the door behind him along the way. Much to Eda's relief(and rejoice of her own), as she looked over at the toddler, staring back at her with her big brown eyes as she reached out to touch Eda's nose. Which prompted a raised eyebrow from her as she moved her tiny hand away. 

"Okay?Anyways, surely....I can't keep calling you human forever. Right human?"

The toddler babbled in response, but didn't say much else. 

"Surely someone's had to put your name on here somewhere. Unless you want me to name you myself. Now lets see..."

She spoke out but to almost no one in particular before Eda sat on the couch and starting inspecting her, turning her upside down and prompting a squeal out of her before turning her right back up. Eventually finding a name tag at the back of her dress, with three letters engraved into it with sharpie. Luz.

"Ah. Luz....guess today I learned humans do in fact, label their kids but...okay Luz. Welcome to the Owl House...Now get back into your basket and go back to sleep." 

Eda said, and put her back in the make shift nest of a basket she made her. Atleast before she heard Luz whimper, getting out her basket and waddling over to her as she went through Luz's things. Reaching out for a jar of baby food she had in her hand at the moment.

"What now?"

"Oh...Hungry?

"Great...Now...what do human babies eat?"

Eda sighed as she went through her belongings, getting to the baby food bottle once again, reading the instructions.

"Right. And Okay? You guys are a weird bunch aren't ya?"

Eda sighed out as she opened the jar, fished out a spoon from Luz's things and handed it over to her, shooing her away, watching Luz waddle away with the jar before planting herself on the couch and reaching her hand into it. Only for Eda to turn, and come face to face with a small wolf like demon, donning a horned skull topped with a duck printed bath towel and a matching towel around his body. King, crossing his arms over his ducky towel as he glared at Luz, before glaring over at Eda.

"Um, what is that!?"

He exclaimed, pointing a paw at the toddler.

"Oh, nothing, just our new temporary roommate named Luz."

Eda explained casually, ignoring the fact Luz was making a mess on the carpet, eating from her jar of baby food contentedly with her hands. 

"What!? Thought that was Dinner! Not our new roommate!"

King argued back as he crossed his arms again. His yellow and purple eyes still glaring Eda down as she too crossed her arms awkwardly and shrugged. 

"Oh come on King. I can't exactly leave the kid to fend for herself in the woods. Sure I'm not the greatest person but I'm not that heartless ya know! She's just completely and utterly temporary until I can find her parents and give her back to her world."

Eda explained and insisted as she threw out a hand, turning around to check on Luz.

"Besides, eating babies is so 1693. Right Luz?"

She said, only to look at her annoyed as she babbled and looked at Eda happily in the midst of her and a carpet almost covered in yellow mush. To which Eda sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of her nose. Atleast before she traced another circle in the air to animate the cleaning supplies, sending them after Luz and the Carpet. 

"Ah, this is gonna be a long night. Isn't it?"

Eda exclaimed, practically ignoring Luz as she tried to reach out for the mop as it tried to mop her clean, all while the scrubbing brush started taking care of the mess that was the carpet. Eventually getting her tiny hands on the bucket and accidentally dunking herself with water, squealing in shock and delight. Yet all King could do was stare at her, before turning to Eda and throwing his paws out.

"See? You even named it!"

He blurted out, before letting out a squeak as his bath towel slipped off his body, pulling it up and re-adjusting it.

"Hey, the kid already had a name. The name's Luz."

Eda retorted, looking back over at the kid as she now hung suspended by a broom, holding her by the back of her with its handle as she mopped clean by a mop and a rag. Luz too pre-occupied with trying to reach for the bucket again as it floated out of her reach. Before she looked down and started squealing and crying

"Hey, that's not what I had in mind! Gees, out of the way, guess I have to do this myself."

Eda sighed as she slipped the screaming child off the back of the broom handle and bossed away the cleaning supplies.

"Now. Clean."

She demanded, pointing at the stains on the floor. Her attention dragged back to a soaking wet and wailing Luz in her arms before she sighed and traced another circle in the air, animating the largest pot she had and filling it with soap and warm water.

"Welp, looks like you're living off of apple slices from now on."

Eda chidded as she placed Luz on the counter and got her out of her clothing and dunked her into the pot, animating a dish rag to continue scrubbing her. Only to see King's eyes light up as he ran over to her rubbing his paws together.

"Oh yeah. Now we're talking!"

"King! For the last time, that's our roommate. Not food! I'm gonna get to that in a moment. Just need to get this kid looking just a little less like a hot mess first okay? Gees. Now you mind help cleaning up? It's technically your house too you know." 

Eda responded, watching King's face fall in disappointment before she handed him over a scrub brush. King letting out a long sigh as she shooed him off to help clean the baby food stains out of the carpet. All the while she proceeded onto turning on the gas burner and pulling out another pot. Eda unattaching her one hand off to help prepare stew ingredients as she used her attached one to fill it up with water. Luz squealing and babbling in laughter as the dish rag continued to scrub her clean. The rag eventually swirling up her short bush of her into a spiral like shrub on top of her head. Before filling itself up with water and rinsing it out on top of her, collapsing it into a wet curtain of hair, prompting another squeal out of Luz. 

The house once against bustled with life as the acidic rain tapped against the force shield around the house outside. Eda re-attaching her hand nonchalantly as she prepared a stew and brought it to simmer, now and then pausing to scratch Owlbert's chin as he perched himself onto her shoulder. King still grunting in frustration as he scrubbed at the stains in the carpet and bossed around the cleaning supplies. To which the supplies got annoyed and started to clean the house in general instead, leading him to tend to the carpet alone. Ofcourse, filling the house with inaudible screeching as he immediately preceeded to order the stains to leave its new home, before scrubbing at them harshly again. Much to Eda's newly found amusement as she tried her best to hold a straight face(and failing miserably). 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! NOW YOU, YELLOW STAIN OF QUESTIONABLY QUESTIONABLE STUFF! GET OUT OF THIS CARPET. RIGHT NOW!"

Eda sighed and tried her best not to laugh, as he screeched further while she reassumed her position of taking care of Luz. Her long manicured fingers plucking her out of the pot and sending Owlbert off to get a towel. The little burrowing owl complying to her orders, first by attempting to steal King's, which has been by now hab-hazardly thrown on the couch. Once again, prompting more yelling out of the little dog demon. 

Before he flew off upstairs and came back with a fluffy lilac towel, dropping it on the counter. Eda wrapping Luz up in it as she picked her up and placed her once again in her basket, getting Owlbert to pre-occupy her for a while. The little owl now keeping the child busy with a pair of keys Eda handed to him as she scoured around the house for clean clothes to put her in. Eda eventually coming back with a small green dress she plucked off a discarded rag doll that she eventually found was the right size for her. Albeit a bit short, looking more like a long top on Luz than it did a dress once she got her dried up and changed. 

But Eda didn't mind, sighing softly as she remembered how her and Lily used to play with dolls as children. How Lilith would've dressed up hers the same way she was dressing Luz now and how Eda used to absolutely obliterate hers. Much to their parents and the kindergarten teacher's continuous frustration. The wild haired woman letting out a slight chuckle at those memories before she shook herself to the present and attempted to forget them altogether. 

Though before she realized it, she got the child changed and half asleep in her arms. Luz only coming to look up at her wearily, mumbling something softly.

"Mami..."

Eda grunted as she rested her head against Eda's chest and started suckling on her thumb.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no. No! No. Don't start Mama-ing me young lady. It's E-Da. Not Mama. "

She lectured her sharply as she gently planted her in her basket as not to wake her up from her weary state before she picked it up and carried it upstairs to her room. As to keep her away from King just in case he got any ideas.  
Only for her to chirp again. 

"Mami..."

"Again. It's Eda."

Eda chirped back sarcastically, planting her and her basket by the eye like window that looked out at the world around the cottage like a hawk. Not far from her nest. Her exilir still placed on her bed side table, atleast before she changed into her sweater and nightgown and chugged the amber liquid down. Eda trying her best to ignore the sour and metallic taste of it, yet while it tasted awful, at this stage, what medicine didn't. She had gotten used to it. 

Her golden eyes now and then glancing over the child as she looked back over to her, weary and confused.

"Well. Can't have me going Owl Beast mode on ya, you know. Otherwise I'd end up being worse than King. Or Hooty." 

Eda responded to her with a chuckle, making her way over to the basket.

"Now. Sleep. Before I have to put a sleep spell on ya."

Eda joked further, tucking Luz in and pulling a blanket over her as the toddler finally lulled herself to sleep. The older woman giving a soft sigh before she made her way downstairs once again. With Eda reintroducing herself to yet another frustrating yet humourous scene of King and the cleaning supplies floating around the house, stuck in a full on turf war. One of which dissolved and immediately reset itself the moment Eda came downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, this was an entertaining one to write. I just hope it was equally as entertaining to read as well because trust me y'all, I tried my best to encompass the show's comedy as well as I could in this one. Especially since it's actually the first time I wrote anything vaguely comedy driven. So, apologies if it sucks. Also noted I tried my best with Eda especially here, I took alot of reference from "Lost in Language". But overall, while I made her slightly softer compared to the series, though not by much, I still tried my best to keep her personality and mannerisms in this sort of situation as to the show as possible. I just hope it's a success. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all have a day!  
> Again, all contructive criticism and feedback is welcome.  
> See everyone again later!
> 
> ~Kidatash


	3. So she remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really tried to return the child, back to the world she came from. Eda really did. As that next morning the first thing Eda did was take Luz and all signs of the little girl away to where she belongs, only to end up failing. And only to end up, after numerous attempts at doing so, coming to an conclusion she never would've made in her life before that point. A conclusion that would, ultimately end up changing her life from that point onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Not alot of really heavy character moments in this one. Instead I wanted to play around a bit with the atmosphere in the latter half. But I hope you guys enjoy it either way. Even if it turned out a bit long.

It was obsurdly early in the morning when Eda got up again, getting ready for the day as she looked over at Luz. Relieved to find Luz was still asleep safe, sound and very much not eaten in the minature nest Eda made for her.  
Though at this stage, she preferred it. Especially since Luz has been awake twice that night already. Both times of which Eda has been unimpressed, the last thing she expected was to comfort a distressed toddler wailing for her mother. Atleast when it comes to more maternal means. But in the end after rocking the basket now and then, she managed. After which she'd always end up as out as a light. At least until that morning when she got up to once again, get ready for the day.

She had hoped to return Luz to her rightful home that day. Eda taking the basket, baby and all, and taking her downstairs. The rest of the morning spent on gingerly putting her belongings in a small burlap sack. Luz still asleep on the kitchen table as Eda sat down to drink her cup of appleblood after pouring herself a mugful. Unbeknownst to her, Hooty sneaking up behind her as he made his way through the window. 

"Good morning!"

Eda choked and whacked him with the back of her hand in a panic, hitting Hooty in the face before shushing him hardly. Her eyes then drifting over to Luz as she stirred slightly in discomfort, only to calm down and resume back to sleep peacefully. To which Eda sighed in relief and glared back at Eda, who was glaring back at her.

"Ow! Gees! I'm just saying good morning."

Eda shushed him harshly again once he got too loud, drinking on her appleblood as she pointed down into the basket.

"Hooty. Please refrain from waking the kid. It's early. "

Eda seethed out with a yawn, appearing more than annoyed when Hooty looked in the basket, his face mere inches from Luz's."

"...Awww, look at her all cute and snuggled up like a little baby..."

Hooty cooed, only for Eda to move the basket closer to her. 

"Um, Hooty? She IS a baby. Now you mind leaving her alone? Kid's still asleep."

Eda retorted out, a bit more sharply than before. 

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving...Hoot."

Hooty responded as he made his way back through the window, finally giving Eda and Luz a moment of peace. Before Eda finished her cup of appleblood and stretched herself out. 

To which she got up and picked up her cloak, putting it on and picking up her briefcase and Luz's belongings with her staff. Eda tracing a golden circle in the air to open the door as she  
picked up Luz's basket and her staff. After which she made her trek into the woods, putting Luz and her belongings down in the middle of a clearing. All the while she got out the key which allowed the briefcase to unfold into the door Luz had gotten through what felt like eons earlier. 

Eda sighed softly as she walked through with the sleeping toddler back into the world she came from. Right there in front of the collapsed hiking path. Where, Eda put Luz down and waited, even after Luz woke up and had started fussing around. To which Eda let her out of her basket to wander around under her caution. Eda's attention on both her and the area. Only for her to pick her up, put Luz back in her minature nest and walk back to the Boiling Isles a few hours later. Upon finding no sign of any other life besides the sound of birds and other wildlife.

That evening it started raining again as Luz chased after King around the Owl House giggling. Eda letting out an exasperated sigh as he ran into the kitchen, trying to avoid her.

"EDDDAAA! Get this tiny little monster away from me! She keeps following me!"

He screeched, hiding under the table when Luz eventually found him babbling, and took him into a small hug. 

"Ah, She got me in her adorably tiny grasp! Eddaaa, Heellppp!"

King squeaked, trying to crawl over to Eda, before giving up as she cuddled him, eventually settling into her embrace.

"Ah. You know. I actually don't mind this."

He muttered, wagging his tail very slightly, which, dragged Luz's curiosity towards it. Which caused the toddler to let go of him and try to catch it, pulling on it slightly by accident.

"Ah! Ow! DON'T.Touch.The Tail!"

Eda stiffled a laugh as he squawked and snatched his tail away from her. Luz giggling softly as she attempted to play with his tail. Before Eda couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"EDA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE FROM THIS TINY MINION, NOT LAUGH AT MY PAIN! I mean, look at her! See!? Eda! The human is mocking me! She's, she's mocking me with her laughter!"

Eda stopped with a snort, her chest still heaving with laughter as she held her hand in front of her mouth to try and compose herself. 

"What? It's entertaining! Think she'd humble you a bit."

Eda exclaimed, watching the toddler cooe over him, trying to reach for his face fluff before King pushed her hand away, glaring at Eda.

"I SHALL NOT LET THIS TINY HUMAN MINION HUMBLE ME!"

He screeched at her, before Luz pulled him into an embrace again,prompting a surprised squeak out of King.

"Fluffy!"

King looked over to her as she cooed and snuggled into him, sighing and relaxing into her hug. 

"And you know what? I actually don't mind this again...you know....cuddles, lots and lots of cuddles"

He let out with a sigh, before coming to a realisation and trying to wrestle himself out of her grasp again. 

"Ah, damnit. It's growing on me!"

Eda heard him squeak before he succeeded in squeezing himself out of Luz's grasp and scrambled behind the skirt of Eda's nightgown. Which of course, didn't sit well on the child, as she'd squeak in surprise before wailing slightly in disappointment. Luz eventually crawling out from under the table as she waddled over to Eda.

"Mami!"

Eda groaned as she heard her babble, putting down her second mug of appleblood for that day.

"Oh no! Just No! No Kid! No! For the last time. No! It's E-DA! Not mama! If you call me mama again, I swear to whatever power may be..."

Eda chidded, only to end up interrupted by Luz grabbing onto her nightgown.

"Mami!"

"....Oh for Titan's sake!"

Eda groaned. This time. It was King's turn to burst out in laughter, watching Eda huff as she picked Luz up and went to put her back into her nest.  
Luz immediately calming down under Eda's touch. Which Eda felt especially conflicted about. Before she turned to King and glowered at him as he nearly doubled down on the floor laughing.

"Oh my lord, THAT'S SO PRECIOUS!"

He exclaimed, wiping a tear away from his eyex to which Eda rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up! Hell, if you ever tell, ANYONE about this. Don't be surprised once I start asking you to pay rent!"

Eda retorted back loudly as she planted Luz in her nest and gave Luz her stuff toy Otter as a distraction. A worthy distraction at that too, as Luz immediately took to playing with it, babbling happily. All the while King was still nearly almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Only for him to stop as Eda gave him a terrifying glare before stomping off in her bunny slippers to her room upstairs. 

" I mean it!"

But eventually it didn't take long for the evening to spill into night and for Eda to wake up, only to get ready, take Luz and attempt to return her home again. Only to once again, find nothing. And so it remained that way. Day after day, the most activity that'd happen is the disappearance of the backpack and other miscellaneous items around the area. But no matter how many times Eda'd search for another soul besides the wild inhabitants of the area, she found nothing. 

She'd occasionally spot a hiker now and then try to navigate the path. But upon further inquiries and the occasional knack for running away screaming. Especially since being confronted by a strange woman wielding a stick, yelling if they knew where a random baby came from, isn't exactly a normal and relaxingly scenic part of nature to find in the woods. But in the end, she had found they had nothing to do with her. 

There was a bunch of strange men in peanut brown shirts and weird hats. But, they never stuck around long enough for Eda to approach them at all. Especially since they've always showed up too early to fully catch up with on her usual terms. Even if she tried her best to approach theirs. But, it was no use since they only showed up for a day or two. Three to four at most. Nothing more.

But still, it didn't take long for days to spill into weeks and weeks to almost spill into a month if not longer. Eda lost track. But then, she had grown somewhat used to Luz's presence in the house. In fact a part of her found it somewhat surprisingly refreshing. Though she was still afraid of getting attached.  
Especially since Luz was just a baby. Hell, Eda was even surprised Luz remained around this long with how clueless she was when it came to taking care of infants. But either way, Eda felt like she couldn't risk Luz sticking around in the Owl House any longer in a world she ultimately doesn't belong to.

So, that morning, she got up and ready especially early, resumed their usual routine at this point, and attempted it all again. Her cloak flowing behind her as she walked through that portal door again with Luz in hand. Only to, again, find nothing. Her unbrittled frustration brewing within her as she spent almost half a day waiting for someone, anyone, who might be searching for her. To which Eda sighed solemnly, and finally gave up. Her golden eyes, staring down at Luz.

Before that moment, Eda had just thought of her as nothing more but an extended baby sitting session. At first an frustrating and unwilling one since Eda was under the impression she would've had her under her care for one night and one night early. Only really seeing it from a less frustrating light once she got used to seeing the toddler waddle around the house. 

At times Luz waddling after King like she had that second day, as he'd screech and try to avoid her attempts at hugging him or playing with his tail. Other times Luz getting into the various items strewn around the house out of curiosity which always prompted Eda to get her out of it. If not prompting King to help Luz out of such situations upon her orders. Usually at the promise of either giving him less or more chores depending on Eda's mode. 

But in the end it worked out for the better, since it ended up with King getting attached to the little girl, to an extend. As hard as Eda tried not to do the same. Yet at that moment when they stood there alone in the woods, with the unforgiving sunlight and song birds, chirping among the trees. She felt,different.  
A sort of hidden maternal instinct she had tried to suppress for who knows long she has had the kid in her care. Or at least found them stronger than she had thought. Which honestly scared Eda.

Yet, the moment they returned on that last day in those woods, she realized that, at that moment she was all Luz had now. That besides her that Luz was officially alone, cast aside by a world that seemingly didn't want her. A situation that Eda had been in before. And, Eda felt conflicted by it. The last thing Eda wanted to do was leave Luz alone to fend for herself. But a part of her felt a child like Luz could do with a better, a less shabbier mentor. Yet ultimately, she thought against it. 

So when Eda got her back into the Owl House.  
Where Luz very quickly resumed to crawling out her basket and waddling around looking for King again. When she eventually found him doodling up who knows what for his demon book, to which she thought it a good idea to get into his crayons, much to King's dismay. She remained,and so would Luz remain from then on. And, as she watched the pair getting up to their usual shenanigans, she couldn't help but feel a small part of her, give just the smallest hint of a slight smile about it. As Eda sighed, and got ready to settle them down once again for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna try and add in Camilla here but I didn't know where. Not to mention, I felt the chapter was too cluttered up already. But I promise I will include her soon. Her chapter is already prewritten.But she doesn't appear much in this first half besides the occasional check in since I want to focus on Luz's upbringing first, and how being raised by well, Eda, may minorly differ from being raised by a normal human parent. (Okay, maybe not so minorly since this is Eda we're talking about here). But no worries, I promise there will be some Camilla though! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Even if it might've been a long one to go through and an especially tough one to write. Especially given some are prewritten, and others not so much. Either way, don't be afraid to comment or give feedback, I really appreciate it seeing people enjoy my work. It truely makes my day! 
> 
> But most importantly. I hope everyone had a safe and nice day!
> 
> See everyone again soon!
> 
> ~Kidatash.


	4. A Promising Prospect(Or Maybe Not so Promising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain between Roommate to Roommate about the King's desire to babysit the child. At the prospect of giving Eda time to go about business and clear her mind for a bit. A agreement Eda'd eventually agree to, uneasily. Though not without an eventual consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Luz in this one, more of a lighthearted Eda and King chapter, but that is because warming up for the next one which is majorly gonna be a Luz and King one. Plus I'm still trying to get a hand on writing a toddler. Keep in mind, this is the very first time I wrote a kid character under the age of a 3rd grader, much less a kid character who's a toddler's age. So I'm still trying to figure out how to execute this particular first as well as possible. Especially since I too, really fricking love Baby Luz. But hopefully by the next chapter I'd get a hang of it. Just a heads up though! On the bright side though, got to play around with King more.

Despite her comfort, Luz took a while to fit into the strange mystics of the house she now called home. At least as long term as what she ended up staying. Because at this point waking up crying for her mother had become a norm. Much to Eda's understanding, as well as subsequential annoyance. To which Eda had taken to giving in to her maternal instincts. Something that led to new development in her journey of not so willing yet equally as such role of parenthood. Which meant ofcourse, one of Eda's biggest banes of which, the dreaded maternal gesture, of rocking Luz. At least once every night until she could get the toddler to sleep. 

Yet, much to Eda's conflicting feelings about this new development, she had somewhat grown to surprisingly enough enjoy it. Or at least find some sort of endearance in it. Despite the fact that it still didn't do much to earn her more of the heavenly bliss she called sleep. 

Much like it did that morning when Eda woke up early to get dressed, and after she clipped on her cloak, take Luz out of her nest. The toddler fast asleep now as she rested Luz against her hip and wrapped her baby blanket around her. To which Eda sighed and almost smiled, as she left the room. The hem of her ripped dress swinging homogenously with her cloak as her red heeled boots wearily walked down the stairs. 

Though Eda couldn't help but let out a yawn as she made her way into the kitchen. King already up and about, making somewhat of a mess on the kitchen counter in his attempt to make pancakes. Some which that are already made, looking like what could only be lovingly described as a complete abomination. All the while he whistled and hummed what sounded like the parody of a folk song. 

Eda was on her way to protest against the mess, but at that stage she was too worn out to care. To which she just poured herself a mug of appleblood, her usual source of breakfast these past few months now. Eda gently re-adjusting Luz onto her lap as she sat down. Though it didn't take long for King to join them with two plates of pancakes. One plate of his culinary disasters of which placed infront of Eda as he joyfully sat down across from her.

"Morning Eda!"

He greeted enhusiastically, drowning his pancakes in toppings before scarving them down contently. His yellow and purple eyes on Eda as she stared at hers, eating bits and pieces off her plate as not to upset him. Even if Eda founded they tasted awful and burnt.

"Mornin'..."

She muttered back grudgingly, though it went over his head as soon as he continued wolfing down his breakfast. Even volunteering to devour Eda's leftovers, to which she obliged.

"So any plans today?"

He asked, letting out a burp as he cleaned his plate. Though as he looked over at Eda he had picked up that she was a lot tireder than usual. Something which concerned him, even if he chose to hide it as she looked back at him.

"Not much, just business as usual."

Eda replied, to which she got up and once again shifted Luz to rest against her hip, hidden within a her cloak.

"Which means, I'm going out for the day. Taking care of overdue business,getting a few new referrals, meeting up with a few old ones, doimg some client booting and the like. You know, as I said, business as usuap. So, I'm gonna need you to take care of the house for the day."

She explained, making her way to the living room to pick up her staff. King's supposedly chipper demeanor halting for a while as he heard the news.Only for both to let out a groan as Hooty made his way through the window into to the house to speak.

"Hoot.Hey! I can take care of myself you know! I'm a big boy house!"

"I know, that's why I'm asking King to house sit."

Eda retorted back sarcastically, watching him slink back through the window and back into the door in a whine of disappointment. Though Hooty's was immeasurable compared to King's.

"Awww, oh come on! I thought we were going out pickpocketing today!"

King lamented, half jokingly, half out of actual disappointment, to which Eda sighed.

"Sorry, not today King." 

She responded, leaning her staff against the wall to fix her cloak slightly.

"Can I at least help out manning the stall? Or is it human treasure day or something?" 

He questioned, both hopefully and curiously. Though Eda didn't budge as she dusted herself off with her free hand.

"No. And let's just say it's more than that. I mean, we do have a kid to take care of. She can't exactly carry on with what we have already..."

She responded bluntly, her other arm pulling Luz closer to her regardless of how tired it had started growing. Yet, at the mention of Luz, King had slowly but surely gotten an idea. Now, it was his chance to help Eda out around the house in more ways than. Perhaps take a small piece of weight pff her shoulders for a time being. King scrambling to Eda's feet as she got prepared to leave.

"Oh! So...Can I babysit the human minion too, please?"

He beseeched, only to be met by silence. 

"...Pretty please? As in...Really....really pretty please?"

He continued begging, watching Eda take in a deep breath.

"Um...No."

She responded, walking across the living room as King followed.

"Pleasssee?"

He continued begging.

"No!"

She responded again, sharply.

"But Eda! I promise I'll take care of her!"

He insisted.

"Still a no!"

She lilted out with a sarcastic undertone.

"Pinky Promise?"

He entreated, holding out his little finger and waving it infront of her. Which, didn't do much to impress Eda any further.

"I don't do pinky promises King. So, still a No."

She chided in slight annoyance as she gently moved his hand away with her staff. To which King whined as he continued to follow her.

"But come on!"

He blurted out, thinking for a while until he got another idea.

"I...I promise you shiny objects of offerings if I can babysit the human for a few hours."

He entreated to her, to which he followed Eda to the door. Which stopped her for a while as she paused to think.

"Hm....good old fashioned bribery?...Plausible, but still a no."

She replied, much to King's annoyance as he let out another whine.

"The shiniest, of shiny objects?"

He bargained.

"Still a no!"

She responded, on her way to open the door knob as King whined, before King made his way infront of her again.

"I'll...I'll wash Hooty this week! Oh, and do all the most disgusting chores in the house too! As well as the not so disgusting ones and I'll give you most of the shiniest of shiny objects I own, and I promise I'll feed her, and, and change her and..."

He pledged and continued on, only to be interrupted by a soft groan as Eda backed up. 

"Okay Okay! Fine, you can babysit her for the day. Just as long as you keep your promises."

She retorted.

"...In-Including Hooty duty?"

He asked.

"Yes, including Hooty duty."

Eda responded with a slight mischievious smile. To which King took a deep breath and lightened up. 

"...Okay, so, where's the adorable little bundle of chaos!? Eh?"

He half sang out, looking around the house.

"Um...where is she?"

He asked again.

"Oh, over here."

Eda responded, a slight smile on her face as she moved her cloak slightly to show him the sleeping child. 

"Awwww. She is, even more adorable than the day she was before!"

He squealed slightly, before straightening up and pretending to be disinterested as Eda tried to stiffle a laugh.

"As...long as she doesn't attempt to eat my crayons....again."

He argued, lightly, watching Eda roll her eyes playfully as she leaned her staff against the door way to rest Luz onto the couch.

"Okay, now, the moment I put the kid back in her nest and move it down stairs, you promise you're gonna take care of her the moment she wakes up?"

She asked sharply as she gently pulled Luz's baby blanket over her, ruffling her hair softly as she did so.

"Sure! Sure!"

King blurted out, scrambling onto the couch next to her, thpugh careful not to wake Luz up.

"And that the house would be spotless when I get back. Deal?"

Eda bargained, hands on her hips as she asked so.

"Deal!"

King agreed back enthusiastically. Something that prompted Eda to smile more, even when she tried her best not to, as she went upstairs, coming back with her basket. To which she placed it by the couch and put Luz in it, tucking her in.

"Awwww."

King exclaimed softly, watching her do so as he curled up in a ball to keep an eye on Luz, tail wagging slightly. Much to Eda's annoyance as she got up to get her staff.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll steal your tongue."

She dictated, grabbing onto it.

"I-I mean. Over the baby! Totally not over you acting all motherly and....stuff."

He sat up and asserted awkwardly. His eyes averted on Eda as he started to pay obsurd amounts of attention to a random candle lighting up the room. A awkward silence enveloping the room, with the exception of King sneezing. At least until Eda shifted slightly and slowly made her way to the door.

"Well, that being said. Have a nice day then."

She greeted somewhat wearily, before opening the door and climbing onto her staff, as the staff head spread out its wings in preparation for flight. Her wind red cloak flapping in the wind as she flew away.

"Yeah! Yeah. Have a nice day!"

King called after her. His attention then turned to the sleeping toddler in her basket. Where she didn't even budge much other than to unconsciously suck on her thumb. Yet even that didn't stop him from standing up, upright and confident on the couch. His chest puffed out as he looked out at the very empty living room.

"Now my human minion. This shall be the day we shall conquer this house and inflict fear into those who mocked us and our tiny ways!"

He ad-libbed out, like a commander giving a heart felt speech to his non-existent army. Only to find the toddler, still didn't budge, fast asleep.

"....After nap time."

King added uncertainly, though as he shuffled off to her basket. The idea of a little catnap didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. To which he too, let out a large yawn and turned to the comfy looking couch pillows behind him.

"Anyways....Nappies!"

He squeaked, wrestling down a couch pillow before settling down to sleep with a contented sigh. King opening up one eye, only to be confronted by no one other than Hooty. Hooty smiling at him enthusiastically from his stretched out position by the window.

"Oh yay! Can I join!?"

He cried out annoyingly enthusiatically, causing King to shriek and whack him with a couch pillow.

"Ow! Gees!"

"No! Now go away! we're trying to sleep!"

King yelled at him, watching Hooty retreat through the window, once again in disappointment.

"Aw, I never get to have any fun!..."

He ranted, before fortunately, resuming to his usual position as door knocker. Much to King's relief as he stared at the window.

"Good. Now where was I?"

He continued to himself, before looking at the couch pillow he had launched at Hooty from across the room. A slight lazy weariness taking over again as he stared at the other couch pillows strewn around him.

"Ahhhh yes...Naptime."

He muttered lazily, picking up another one and fluffing it up, before once again, getting to sleep. A content bliss coming over him as the house settled down in a warm and drowsy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no worries this is just part one, promise I'm getting to part 2 soon! Especially since I'm getting on somewhat of a roll with this project! Hopefully by the end of this month or so I'd get into a more or less consistent weekly schedule. Just have to figure out what day is best for you guys. So if you guys have feedback on that, let me know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Hope everyone has a nice day, and everyone's happy and safe!
> 
> ~Kidatash.


	5. A Not so Promising Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the demon falling asleep, it didn't take long for the child to wake up, and cause mayhem, and stir up a major panic in King during the process. Especially as King is faced with the prospect of bringing Luz home before facing the unforgivable wrath of his fellow roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, reasons not to let King babysit 101. Also sorry this took so long, feel like this ain't my best but I feel like I executed the concept well enough.

Yet, when Luz woke up, he hadn't been awake yet. King snoring extremely heavily as he layed sprawled out on the couch. She didn't see him at first as Luz looked around, confused and somewhat scared upon finding Eda absent. To which she climbed out of her basket with a soft huff to waddle around looking for Eda.

"...Mami?"

She whimpered softly, before coming to a halt when she was caught up in a bag of empty potion bottles in the kitchen. Her curiosity getting the best of her as she'd pick up a round, spherical bottle, shaking it wildly before sulking in disappointment at it doing nothing. To which she banged it against the floor instead, giggling at the tinking it made against the floorboards. Luz sitting down on the floor, gently clanking the bottle contently against the wood. 

Before the bag behind her slumped onto the floor, causing a choir of clanking as the bottles clattered against eachother. Luz letting out a squeal of startlement as she moved away from the bag. Though it wasn't long until the rest of its contents caught her interest. To which she dug into it and started clinking the bottles together, playing with them, until she was startled further upon throwing one. The sound of the bottle shattering causing her to squeal in fright again before she scrambled up and waddled away crying.

"Mami!"

She wailed softly,before gazing up at one of the open windows, seeing a black owl preening its feathers. The girl quieting down almost immediately as she shuffled towards it, watching it regard her with a strange face.

"Hoot Hoot?"

She mumbled softly, the owl hooting back before flying away, Luz following it to the door somewhat excitedly. Only to disappointed upon finding it closed.

"Hoot Hoot?"

She mumbled softly, banging softly against the door with her hands. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Hooty who immediately got giddy with excitement as he heard her on the other side. To which he opened up the door to speak, startling the toddler again as she let out a short yelp. She looked up at him, confused as Hooty smiled and greeted her over-energetically.

"Oh. Hey Luz! Finally some company to talk to and oh we're going to have so much fun and we'll talk for hours and hours and hou...."

He spoke happily, only to be interrupted as she'd see another owl fly away into the distance again, walking out of the doorway as she squeaked excitingly, following it down the path.

"...Hey! Where're you going!?"

He yelled after her, only to sulk in disappointment as she'd waddle away. Afterwhich she was gone for some time. Eventually, King woke up, letting out a gigantic yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Only to look over at the basket and let out a scream. King running around looking for her hastily, only to find her gone. To which he ran downstairs and looked over at the frontdoor. 

"Morning King!"

He greeted the demon, to which King sighed audibly in relief.

"Hooty! Oh thank god! I need your help!"

He quaked in a panic, watching Hooty light up, much to King's annoyance.

"Oh really!? I never thought it'd come to this day where I can finally help with..."

King interrupted him.

"Yeah, okay okay! you need to help me find the kid?! The kid's gone!!"

King exclaimed in a mixture of panic and annoyance, waving his arms around wildly as he paced around infront of the door. 

"Oh, the kid?"

"Oh come on...Yeah! The kid!"

Hooty paused for a while, pondering patiently, not noticing King disintegrating deeper into a panic.

"Hmm...The last time I saw the kid we were talking until she went in that direction. Hoot."

He explained, pointing to the path in front of him, King stopping to look over at him perplexed, looking around. 

"Um, where?"

He fumed, much to Hooty's annoyance.

"The path in front of you! Gees. Hoot Hoot."

Hoot retorted, King rubbing his temples before turning around and throwing his hands around. 

"Okay! Okay! Gees, but wait...if she's going in that direction..."

He seethed back, before stopping to study the path, only to realise it had been the path to Bonesborough. A deeper panic setting into him as he came to that sudden realisation. 

"Oh no..."

He emitted, before breaking into a run and leaving the Owl House behind. 

"Wait the House for a moment! Be right back!"

King yelled after him, disappearing down the path into the distance.

"But I am the House! Hoot."

Hooty replied, before looking around and distracting himself with a bug buzzing him.   
It didn't take long for Luz to reach the outskirts. After continuously pausing to rest her weary legs before setting off on her personal mission again after the owl. Until she wandered around slowly outside one of the buildings, where, a light green turtle beaked woman ended up picking her up.

"What are you doing here?" 

She asked cheerily, Luz getting startled slightly before she looked back at the woman whimpering, shrinking back shyly. 

"Why I don't remember letting you into the pen....How did you escape?"

The turtle like woman asked, slinging Luz to her hip as Luz squirmed around, whining slightly. The lady bouncing her around slightly and gently to attempt calming her down as she took her inside the building. To which they came out into a backyard where a playpen full of all sorts of toddlers. Many of whom were humanoid, but not even close to being able to pass as human. All of whom playing contently with blocks, dolls and little balls. A one eyed cyclops like toddler dragging a wooden wheeled dragon like creature behind him as he waddled around. While the lady looked over at Luz, as Luz looked over at him. 

"And oh dear, why aren't you quite a strange darling?"

She exclaimed softly upon spotting her ears, before gingerly putting her in the playpen. The lady shrugging slightly as she went to keep an eye of the children. Luz whimpered again, softly, gazing around her. To which she sat down by the edge of the pen. Her big brown looking around further to see a goat like girl, playing contently with a rag doll, while a pointed ear little girl with pigtails was tending to the building blocks. 

None of the other toddlers showed her much regard, with the exception of one, a crescent headed boy who waddled up to her, holding a red rubber ball. 

"Play?"

He asked excitingly, handing it over to her. Luz looking him up and down slightly before taking it shyly from him. Afterwhich they proceeded to play catch among each other. Until Luz looked around and spotted King, panting as he held his knees, scanning the area around for the toddler, before finding her in the pen. 

"Luz! Oh, thank god!"

He exclaimed in relief, running up to her before the daycare lady whacked him with a broom, causing him to yelp.

"Oh don't you dare!"

She fumed disapprovingly, trying to chase him off. King holding out his hands and trying to explain himself.

"No! No! I'm just trying to fetch the kid, that's all!"

"Shoo! Go! Away with you!"

She miffed, watching King hiss as he retreated further into the street like a raccoon. Luz wailing in disappointment, to which the crescent headed boy tried to distract her further with the rubber ball. Though when they were done with playing, and the daycare lady wound up falling asleep, Luz decided to explore around. When, she found the gate improperly closed, and upon gangling it around effortfully, ended up getting it open. 

Where she ended up wandering out and through the house, out into town despite attempts to stop her from other daycare workers. King peeking out from behind a bunch of trashcans and seeing her wander off further into town.

"Wait! Luz! Wait for me!"

He squawked after her, watching her wander into a small potions shop. King holding his breath anxiously as she did so, wandering in after her. But when he got in, Luz was no where to be found. The little girl lost in a maze of shelves full of potions and elixirs. But it wasn't long until he spotted her again.

Luz standing curiously among some of the shelves, completely unnoticed by the shop's clerk. Until the toddler had decided to play with the potion bottles. Clinking them together and banging them, before she accidentially drops one of them. King holding his breath as a horned three eyed humanoid looked up from the clerk's desk in her direction. Luz watching the potion seep into the floorboards with fascination. King sprinting over to her through the other hallway so the demon didn't see him. After which he took Luz's hand and guided her away, just in time before the shopkeeper could make it to the mess. The three eyed figure looked down at the mess, inspecting it with his fingers. Before he looked up and looked around.

"Hey! Who's there?"

King squeaked slightly as he heard the other witch bellow out within the store. Though not without causing even more a disruption. As while King was running off with the toddler, the toddler made it a point to try and pause in curiosity with every bottle of potion she spotted. A vast choir of clinking and clanking sounding as she did so, as well as in alot of places, the sound of distant smashing. Each smash distracting the shopkeeper further as he tried to navigate after them. It wasn't long until he spotted King, quivering in anger as he ran after him.

"Hey! You! Get back here! You, you, PEST!"

"PEST! PEST IN THE STORE!"

He shrieked, calling out another demon, with a mouth for a face. Whom was sent out after them, cornering them in a corner of the store. 

"Ah, there you are..."

He muttered menacingly, until he paused when he spotted Luz hiding behind King, confused.

"Wait, a baby?"

King looked between them.

"...Weh!"

He sqwuaked, knocking over a shelf of potions over him all while dragging Luz outside. Luz squealing slightly as the mouth faced demon screamed and try to scramble out of the ruins after them. But it was too late for him, as King retreated with her inbetween the buildings. The little demon panting softly, before looking at Luz. She had become weary, and tired. King could tell she was on the brink of crying. He had looked around then, spotting a path within the woods. He let out a hravy sigh, though somewhat smiling.

"Finally! I found you!"

He exclaimed softly, just content that he had found the toddler again, before anxiety set into him again.

"...Oh dear....Eda! Okay, now we, REALLY got to find a way to get you home!"

The toddler looked at him wearily and cooed slightly as he quaked. At least before King stopped to think.

"Hm...wait a minute. Let me think...let me think...."

King looked over at a wheel barrow rested against the alleyway, to which, he finally got an idea.

"Wait a minute...."

He muttered, looking over the barrow, then Luz, before his yellow and magenta eyes landed on the barrow again. Eventually, the demon fixing them on Luz, when he smiled slightly.

"Care for a ride my human minion?"

Luz tilted her head, sitting down tiredly.

"...I take that as a yes.....Now my companion! We shall ride into the sunset towards imminent victory!"

King ad-libbed pridefully, standing before her as if he was giving her a grand speech. His stance and confidence evaporating almost immediately when he thought of Eda again, shrinking back and twiddling his thumbs.

"....and danger...."

He mumbled. His eyes landing back on Luz, to which he set the barrow down and picked her up, with much effort, placing her inside.

"Now...we ride!"

He whisper shouted as he moved his hand across the area. Eventually turning to the wheel barrow, Luz and all, and proceeding to wheel it away, humming a terrible rendition of a song better suited for a western than a folk song. 

Once they got home after a long and strenuous journey. As well as a half an hour of King getting Luz out of the mud while taking a break from their hike back home. The rest of the day though, went smoothly. King cleaning up the mess around the house as he kept Luz pre-occupied with paper and a set of his crayons. Until the sun started to sink down, and the door would open, and a wild haired woman in red walked in. Eda stretching leisurely as she leaned Owlbert against the door frame. Luz looking up sluggishly before realising who it was. The little girl lighting up immediately as she got up and waddled up to her.

"Mami!"

Eda sighed softly as she picked her up, rudfling her hair as Luz giggled slightly. 

"Hey! Hey! Kid, for the last time, it's E-da."

A slight smile on her face as she corrected her gently before she noticed Luz covered in grime. Her smile evaporating somewhat before Luz looked up at her and tilted her head curiously, trying to say something. 

"E....Edé?"

Luz babbled out happily, with alot of effort. Eda looking at her surprised before her face melted into one of exasperation.

"No! Not Edé! E-DA."

She corrected her gently. Luz looking up at her. 

"....Edé!"

She babbled out loudly, giggling and clapping her hands. Eda looking at her tilting her head slightly to the side back, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"....Nah, close enough. At least you don't keep calling me your mom anymore."

She responded casually.

"Edé!"

"Okay...you can stop now."

Eda scoffed slightly, though she couldn't help but give a small smile as she traced a golden circle in the air to summon the metal water tub she got her. Another motion of which filling it up to wash off the dirt and grime accumulated on Luz from her time outside. 

The toddler mimicking her by waving her little hand in a circle motion as well. Another recent development Eda had started to pick up that often prompted a short soft laugh out of her. To which Luz would always look at her and smile at her happily, happy to make Eda swell somewhat in pride at her mimickry.

"Oh my lord that just keeps getting even more adorable the more you do it."

She commented cheerily. The toddler giggling as she clapped her hands happily. Luz babbling softly in a incomprehensible speech as she put Luz down by the tub and stripped her of her muddy clothing. To which she put her in and once again brought a dish rag to life with a simple circle and silent commanded it to tend to the child. She eventually turned to King, crossing her arms as she regarded him sternly.

"Now YOU have alot of explaining to do."

King gulped as she glared at him.

"U-um..."

Eda interrupted her, looking over at Luz who was busy laughing and giggling up a storm, being scrubbed clean by the dish rag.

"Just, why in the living hell is the kid filthier than Hooty on cleaning day?"

She asked disapprovingly.

"Um...she got out while I was...taking out the trash? Got her back right away though! Didn't get far! Didn't get far at all!"

King explained, looking over at Hooty as he peeked through the window, looking at him mischievously. Only to retreat somewhat in fear as King gave him a particularly harsh death glare. King giving Eda a eloquent nod. Where Eda cocked her eyebrow, resting a hand against her hip.

"...Fair...enough. Just be glad she didn't get hurt or else I would've kicked you out to live somewhere else for the night."

She professed, half annoyed with King. King looking at her nervously, before she shrugged and waved him off half heartedly, prompting a sigh of relief from him.

"Well, either way, lucky for you, my priority's on the kid right now. So, you get the night off."

She dismissed him exasperately, King looking at her wide eyed, before smiling widely.

"Heh heh. Yes!"

He exclaimed happily, before scattering off happily. Eda chuckling and sighly softly as she summoned a fluffy towel and picked Luz up, drying her off before changing her and dressing her in a small blue nightgown. Luz yawning softly before grabbing onto Eda's finger as she pulled her hand away. Eda chuckled softly picking her up.

"Soon human! If you can. Who knows. Maybe you'll end up just as strong as me one day."

She assured softly. A soft maternal tone to her voice, a very slight comfortingly lilt even, as she said it. All the while she leaned Luz closer to her in Eda's hands so they gently touched foreheads. To which Luz giggled and cooed, grabbing onto her long button nose. Eda letting out another soft laugh as she went to rock Luz gently, resting the toddler against her chest. Eventually getting Luz to sleep before tucking her into her minature nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, adorable Mama Eda moment alert. Sorry I forgot to warn you. And so far in regards to any usual updates unfortunately I don't have much. Most I have to say is sorry this chapter is a week late, especially as last week was a particularly busy week but I tried continue writing as much as I can. Especially since I was juggling this draft as well as the first one for Daughter of the Farriage, my Earthsea fic. So yep, that's been a doozy. But I hope everyone enjoyed it either way. Constructive criticism always welcome as usual.
> 
> And I hope as usual, everyone is safe, happy and healthy.  
> Sincerely  
> ~Kidatash<3


	6. Chaos in the Market Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually after a while of tending to Luz, Eda had developed a new scam of sort with the toddler's involvement, to help her care for the child and the house she had begun to raise her in. Though not without the help of King. Only for the scheme to go terribly, terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I really want to apologise for my absence. I'm sorry I haven't active much, school and everything around it has basically been sapping the energy out of me. Not to mention writer's block has been making an on and off resurgence throughout these past 2 to 3 months now. And second of all, sorry for being late with this. Honestly apologise for the (very) belated Christmas present. Wish everyone a Merry seriously belated Christmas and Happy Holidays. As well as a Happy and Safe New Year. I tried my best with this one, especially since we're gonna be watching our baby grow up and I wanted to give baby Luz the justice she rightfully deserves. Though personally I feel like I could've done better but at the moment this is the best I could do. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

King watched Eda pace around, dusting off the counter after she finished setting up the tent. Though it wasn't long until he turned back to his task of guarding over a tiny nest hastily fashioned out of a basket. To which, the small toddler slept within, stirring slightly but otherwise undisturbed. 

Even if at the cost of having to put down the magazine he was reading. A heavily cheesy child's science magazine, no doubt from the burlap of freshly brought in wares judging by how worn and heavily taped together it was.

But after a while of negotiation, Eda agreed he could keep it, largely because of how it had a humorously dumb title sprawled out across the cover. Not to mention from what he was reading, Eda found the contents just as interesting, if not more. 

So much so Eda planned to take it home and flip through it herself. Even if she didn't know sea monkeys were and what the living hell monkeys would be doing in the ocean on in the human world. But of course it all ended up dismissed as something that's simply just another classic facet of the strangeness that made up their world. 

Speaking of which, he finally sighed in relief as Eda turned over to them, checking up on the girl. A little break which gave him time to flip through it before she turned to tend to the stall again.

"Are you sure this plan is gonna work?"

King asked begrudgingly as Eda set up her stall, keeping an eye on the child as Luz slept.

"Of course it will!"

She replied, digging around the burlap sack and pulling out a pair of ridiculous duck glasses, a terribly dyed bright indigo towel and an obnoxious toothbrush that kept serenading her with overly sappy love songs when she accidentally pressed the button, that for some bizarre reason, sported a quartet of human teenagers on the handle. 

Though her personal favourite still remained a weird pink item that turned out to be an inflatable flamingo. Eda looking at it, debating whether or not to keep it. To which she stuffed it behind the tarp with the other stock. Before she slapped the toothbrush and towel down on the counter and put the glasses on one of the shelves. After which she took a moment look into Luz's basket, ruffling her hair softly with a smile.

"I mean, just, look at her! Who can resist such a sweet little thing? I'm telling ya King, we'll be sold out of stock in no time!"

She exclaimed to him as if she just struck a bit of genius thinking. Checking over Luz again, tucking her in but making sure her ears were visible. King looking over the basket as Luz sighed warmly, no doubt dreaming pleasantly with how content she had appeared. The little demon looking back at Eda as the witch continued about her stand of human garbage, letting out a deep breath as he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, still don't think that's gonna work. This is the Isles we're talking about."

He answered as he patted the child on the head and went back to reading his magazine. To which Eda glared at him.

"Oh, just you watch."

She sneered competitively before waiting for someone to walk by the stall, flagging down a overweight blue cyclops who had been walking by nonchalantly.

"Excuse me sir!"

She yelled after him, getting his attention as he looked over at her with a grunt, Eda putting on a sad and piteous face as she shrunk back by Luz.

"You mind buying some of my wares? My poor poor child and I really need the money."

She wearied pitifully, leaning over Luz as she ran her fingers through her hair. But the cyclops looked at the child with a raised eyebrow. To which he faced Luz, looking her up and down before he got to her ears.

"..Um, what's with the kid's ears?"

He asked suspiciously, pointing them out.

"Oh! I don't want to get into it! It's terribly tragic!"

"You see, my dear daughter was born with a terrible birth defect, sir, a terrible thing!"

Eda exclaimed as if it had been a horrible event to have taken place. Only for the cyclops's suspicion to worsen and for him to dismiss her entirely.

"...Yeaahhh. Good illusion spell though."

When the cyclops turned away, King couldn't help but laugh, so hard to the point he almost rolled off the table in laughter. Something which wasn't appreciated by Eda as she glared over at him, readjusting her blanket to where Luz was securely and warming wrapped up in it. 

"...Told you that won't work."

He exclaimed in a childish triumph, before resuming to his laughter as he banged his fist repeatingly against the table as he cackled hysterically. 

"Shut it!"

Eda snapped, picking Luz up out of her little nest upon seeing her stir and whimper as his laughter had started to disturb the girl. 

"Besides, you're gonna wake the kid." 

She chidded once King had begun to calm down, the little demon looking over at the toddler as she had begun to wake up either way, cooing slightly as she looked up at Eda. Her little fist rubbing her eye as she did so with a yawn. She sighed softly and put her back in her basket, digging around her wares for something to entertain her as Luz looked around curiously. 

Eventually, she came about a flashlight, clicking at it curiously before noticing Luz looking at it in awe. To which she gave it to her. Eda watching in satisfaction as Luz went about shaking it around and clicking the button contently, cooing and laughing excitably.

"So, change of plans."

"Any suggestions on how to change the plan."

Eda let out awkwardly,gesturing her hands towards Luz. All the while as the toddler stuck the tail cap of the flashlight partially in her mouth to teeth on. King looking at Luz endearingly before putting on a straight face and regarding Eda, giving her a shrug.

"Know you have to ham it up since it's technically not a truth. But not, too much."

King criticised nonchalantly,though not without trying to hold back laughter. Eda scoffing at him before thinking through about what he said.

"Yeah, think I wholeheartedly agree on that one, think I went overboard."

Eda agreed calmly, turning back to Luz as another one eye faced demon eyed the child in mild interest. Luz looking over at the demon wearily, before dropping her flashlight and breaking out in tears.

"Excuse me ma'am, is the baby for sale?"

She asked, only for Eda to glare at her bluntly and slowly but surely pulling Luz's basket closer to her. 

"No, the baby is not for sale."

She snapped sarcastically, shooing her off with a disgruntled groan. Eda smirking in satisfaction as the demon walked away. After which she looked over at Luz before calming her down. 

The toddler seemingly calming down immediately when she caught a glimpse of Eda. Her smile not faltering a bit as she dug around in the satchel she brought for a green apple, slicing it up for her. After which she handed them over to the toddler. 

Luz munching on them without thought as Eda surveyed the day ahead of them. Though by this time the late morning crowd had slowly started to come in. Some of which would occasionally stop by her stall. Some of whom would annoyingly ask the same question. 

But many of whom she managed to web into her story. A tale of a struggling single mother in a seemingly tragic situation regarding her child. Though this time after taking the constructive criticism to heart. Something which, as she eased into her still somewhat new position of taking care of Luz in that manner. She had slowly began to ease into it.

To which she had let go of a few wares, such as an old baseball cap, a eight ball, the indigo dish rag and thankfully for Eda's sanity, the annoying singing toothbrush. Though much to her glee, she got to keep her flamingo. Even if the continuous question on whether or not Luz was one of her wares didn't grow any less annoying. 

Despite Luz not minding the attention at times, with the exception of when who'd stop at the stall appeared so inhuman, she could barely recognise them as such. To which she'd wail and resort to Eda, to where through some means, she ended up finding a spot on Eda's lap. Her head snuggling against Eda's diaphragm as her hand dug into the red cotton like cloth that made up Eda's dress.

Even if, after some internal conflict, Eda eventually didn't mind, patting her head gently. So it remained into late afternoon where Luz had slowly began to follow King's lead in falling back to sleep. Eda letting out a deep breath as she put Luz back in her basket, tugging her in gently and carefully. 

After which she turned to tend to her wares. To which she gently moved King into a safer position. Unbeknownst to her, not noticing another demon, red and goat like in appearance looming over the toddler. 

"Must've been a long day for you hm?"

Eda continued, not noticing the demon silently Luz her out of her nest. Luz too weary this time to even cry as he did so. 

"Ain't that right Luz?"

"Um, Luz?"

She turned around, upon hearing silence, looking perplexed at first before panic had started to take her over. Eda surveying the area as she grabbed her staff and whacked King awake,startling him. 

"What the hell Eda!?"

The demon squealed, only for Eda to immediately catch sight of the demon with the baby in his arms.

"Um, Eda?"

He questioned, but all he got on response is her fuming in anger as she threw her staff over her shoulder.

"Oh...Hell no..."

"Ohhhh,Hell no."

"King, watch the booth, I'm just doing a kid retrieval!"

She yelled over at him, before speeding off after him. To which she threw the rod in front of her and climbed onto her staff, rearing it to fly after him. The demon glancing over at her in panic as he began to run and speed up faster.

"Hey, you get away from my kid!"

She yelled, following him into a alleyway close to the night market.

"Hey!"

She screamed further, attempting to land in front of them before misstepping and falling into herself. Eda yelping slightly as she hit her forehead against her staff. The witch regaining herself as she got up and looked around, finding that she had lost them.

"...Damnit!"

She miffed to herself, getting up and dusting herself off, picking up her staff as she did so. Before looking at the owl loyally perched on top of it. First, checking to see if it was okay, that the little owl didn't gain any damage due to her fall. The throbbing of which against her forehead, still remained. A sigh of relief escaping her as she found no harm done to her little friend. To which, she got an idea.

"Wait..."

She whispered softly, quickly unscrewing it from its interlock so that in place of the little wooden figure, she got a small burrowing owl. After which she perched onto one hand as she held the staff in the other. Owlbert hooting curiously at her as she leaned closer.

"Look here little guy. I need your help right now. If I release you up there, can you keep an eye out for Luz and slow down the little bastard who took her for me, okay? Just for now, I'll catch up with you. They shouldn't be fair."

She explained softly, to which Owlbert hooted loyally in agreement, as if promising her to do so, and flew off at a speed. Eda following after him while trying her best to remain hidden.  
Even if the night market had been for the most part, partially empty. 

Except for the sketchy personalities that permanently inhabited the area. Which on one hand, made Eda's job easier, as it had been less crowded, as well as a nightmare as she never knew when the guards, if any, were to come after her. Whether on their own or another's insistence. 

Though to her relief there had been none in sight as she had moved too fast through the stalls and pathways for most of the sketchy inhabitants to notice or care about. The witch not stopping until she heard the satisfactory moment she had hoped for. 

The moment that was someone screeching and yelling bird related profanities and the predetermined hooting of a owl on a mission. Soon followed by the sound of startled baby wailing. 

"Hey!"

She yelled after the demon again, running towards him to where she found Owlbert intently pinching him and pulling hard on his fur. The demon trying his best to shake him off. To the point that he almost dropped Luz. Until Eda wrestled the toddler out of his arms, whacking him repeatingly with her staff as she shooed Owlbert away. Repeatingly doing so to where the demon yelped and squealed with every blow.

"Don't you dare, mess with my kid again!"

She seethed angrily, hitting him over the head again and again, to where the demon threw up his hands.

"Hah! Gees Lady!"

He exclaimed, but it didn't do much to stop his torment as she stopped to put her staff down and drew a glowing golden circle in the air. To which, with a heavy squeak, the demon had been suspended upside down, seemingly by nothing but air. Eda getting close into his face as she glared at him wrathfully, holding the crying toddler to her chest.

"Do you hear me!?"

"I'm repeating myself again. Do.You.Hear Me!?"

She raged again, slapping him across the face, to which the demon screeched before waving his arms in front of her.

"Yes! Yes! Fine!"

"That fine is not enough!"

She retorted angrily, whacking him again which gave her another screech from the thief as he slowly got reduced to the point of whimpering.

"Okay!Okay! I'm sorry! I'll never eat babies again! I promise!"

He squeaked out, Eda seeming satisfied enough to drop him in a shaking pile. Before her ambery eyes caught sight of another demon preparing to run off to fetch the guards, drawing another circle in the air to raise a bit of earth from the ground to trip him. Another circle of which also sending him suspended in the air.

"Oh no, don't you dare!"

She ad-libbed to him, regarding him and the others who she caught the attention of. Which with a simple tracing in the air leading into another golden ring, freezing them in place.

"If any of you bastards talk about this, I'm going to personally make sure all of you, one by one, is gonna leave this place regretting it. Got that?"

She lectured loudly, bouncing Luz slightly against her hip in a thoughtless attempt to calm her down. The bystanders looking at her in fear as some nodded, before Eda turned to the demon who initially stole the toddler from her, and summoned a fire ball out of thin air. 

Eda throwing it at him to where he squealed, though the most it did was singe the hair around his legs and butt. Eda huffing in satisfaction as he ran away shrieking in fear and skitting off into another alleyway. Before she turned to the rest, shaking the fire encompassing her hand out.

"Aight. Now that I got that dealt with...Sleep Spell!"

She blurted out, tracing a final ring of golden hued magic and targeted it to those around her. After which, when she made sure everyone had been asleep, she picked up her staff, whistling for Owlbert. Who perched himself on top of it, the witch climbing into her staff and flying away. 

The witch hanging onto Luz tightly as she cussed herself out. A look of guilt in her eyes as she glances down at the toddler. Which became a look and feeling. Her hand readjusting her against her hip.

"I'm so sorry kid."

"I didn't mean for you to experience that..."

She apologized softly, readjusting her hand around her staff's rod. Her knuckles white as she tightened her grip and sped up, trying to calm Luz down as she wailed. The witch not coming to a halt until she landed behind her stall. King rushing over to them in concern. Only to let out a sigh of relief once he caught sight of Luz in Eda's arms. Even when the toddler had been in serious distress.

Eda sighed tiredly as she looked at Luz, checking her over for injuries. Relieved when the toddler appeared to be completely okay, outside of still being somewhat in distress. But even then it wasn't long until Luz had eventually began to calm down. 

Eda rocking her, seemingly out of subconscious instinct more than anything else, as Luz slowly but surely began to relax in her arms. The witch ignoring King almost completely as Luz looked up to her, cooing at her affectionately. 

At least until she had gotten distracted by Owlbert flying about her, giggling and clapping happily at him as he perched himself on Eda's shoulder. Eda chuckling softly as she used a long manicured finger to scratch Owlbert's chin. King smiling gleefully as he looked at them with steppled paws in equal parts fascination and endearment.

"Aww. You look so motherly..."

He cooed with a slight giggle in his voice, Eda looking at him in annoyance as she slowly stopped rocking Luz.

"Shut up or I'll steal your tongue!"

She snapped sharply,looking over at Luz as she put her back in her basket, fishing out a apple from her satchel stashed under the table. After which, slicing the fruit into pieces before she gave it to Luz, who had begun to munch on the slices gleefully. She sighed softly, sitting on the table.

"...Remind me next time I have take the kid to work day to please keep the kid hidden."

Eda asked solemnly, fixing up Luz's hair.

"At least until she's old enough for me to teach her how to defend herself..."

She regarded King with a slight weariness, King giving her a blunt glare. The demon shrugging as he looked at her.

"Weh. Don't look at me, it was your idea."

He responded.

"No it wasn't."

She chided back, crossing her arms. King scoffing and getting up, pointing a claw at her.

"Hey! You were the one who thought up the poor single mom tactic. Not me!"

He lectured back angrily, before Eda sighed heavily and shrugged, throwing out a hand as she did so.

"...Ah, Fair point."

She wearied, watching Owlbert play with Luz contently as Luz laugh and giggled. A slight smile one Eda's face as she did so. Though it hadn't been long until King also sighed and sat back down, looking over at Luz in concern.

"Still think it would've been better to leave her at the Owl House."

He let out thoughtlessly, swinging his little legs over the table. But all Eda did was look at him skeptically.

"And you on babysitting duty again?"

She asked. King shrugging slightly as he stiffled a yawn.

"Well yeah! I mean, it's...not like I lost her in the woods or anything. No, that'd be stupid of me, and not to mention, very very irresponsible."

King explained, hiding the slight nervousness in his voice as he finished his exclamation. Eda raising an eyebrow in her skepticism, before letting out a slight scuff uncrossing her arms in order to get up and start packing up the stall.

"....Make sure I come home to a clean kid next time and then I'll be tempted to agree."

She retorted calmly, calling Owlbert back to his perch on her staff before magically wrapping everything up in its tarp. Luz wailing slightly as her new companion left her, to which King looked over at her before digging a baby rattle out her basket, shaking it for her. 

"So,deal then?"

He asked nervously. Luz giggling in glee as she took it from him and rattled it, eventually teething it slightly as she looked between them. But all Eda could do was contemplate the thought. Before she regarded King and nodded slightly.

"Deal."

She answered, putting on her cloak before attaching her tarp of supplies to her staff. Her arm swiftly grabbing Luz out of her basket as she slung her gently to her hip, hiding Luz behind the curtain of thick wine red fabric. Her staff thrown over her shoulder so the green tarp hung behind her as she walked. 

King doing as he was told and following her with the basket held over his head by his tiny arms. The demon looking over at Eda as if he just remembered something, slinging with her between the alleyways created by the stalls towards the end of the market place. Eda stopping to pull her hood over her hair as to make sure she remained hidden within the shadows provided by these passageways.

"Speaking of which, weren't you supposed to hang out with the deer lady earlier? It is still spring, so she'd most probably still be here by now."

The demon questioned curiously, Eda looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The witch readjusting her staff over her shoulder and her arm wrapping more protectively over the toddler against her hip. Who much to Eda's relief, had began to fall asleep once again from what to her felt like a calming trek.

"Yeah? And for the last time King, it's not a hang out session. Just a conversation about supplies and what not. Sure Diane can be quite the well.... interesting, client of mine, but she's way too flowery for me. I'm afraid if I stick around her long enough for an afternoon tea party that'd be the first time anyone's ever gonna see me frolicking around in the grass, picking flowers and singing about sappy stuff like peace and happiness and all that nonsense." 

Eda explained, scoping the alley in front of her, though not as if gaging her way out, but more so as oif considering the idea. Her shoulders giving out a slight shudder as she contemplated the thought of such levels of positivity. But all King did was shrug nonchalantly, giving her a weird look as they walked.

"Come on, don't think she's that bad! I like the deer lady!"

He whined, readjusting the basket over his head. 

"Most probably because she always feeds you."

Eda replied, chuckling slightly.

"No! Well....yes. Mostly because she feeds me."

King responded, looking over at the passage ahead awkwardly in thought as they walked down the path in silence. The idea of Eda's explanation humouring him, as he kept chuckling and giggling at the thought. Eda looking at him in exasperation as she questioned what he was laughing about.

"What?"

She demanded sarcastically. To which King smiled and shrugged.

"Besides, think that sight would be really funny."

King replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh shut up!"

Eda miffed at him,to which King looked at her and rolled his eyes, holding back his laughter.

"I mean, surely it can't be as bad that time you were so strung out on ale, you thought your reflection was your clone and that the houseplants could read your mind."

King acknowledged bluntly, Eda pursing her lips in embarrassment before she glowered at him.

"Oh! You sir, are definitely going on Hooty Duty for the next three months!"

She seethed, picking up pace as King squeaked and ran up after her. 

"Oh come on! At least I had the decency to take care of you, THEN laugh at you!"

He exclaimed, panicky in the way he does so. Only for Eda to roll her eyes.

"Four months."

She added on sarcastically. King whining slightly as he caught up to her.

"Gees Lady! At least it wasn't the other way around!"

He responded irritably.

"Five..."

She continued. Which only seemed to panic up and irritate King more.

"I mean, it could've been worse! At least you weren't drunk enough to jump out of the window thinking you could fly. Even if that almost happened. Or that you were talking to the house clock thinking it was your ex from Vegas. Though that did almost happen too."

King exclaimed and continued exclaiming, side eyeing Eda as he did so as if in fear she'd do something terrifying to him. But all she did was glare at him with the type of fury only really reserved for the kind of people who do despicable things such as murdering puppies for a living.

"...How many extra months of Hooty Duty do you want? Six or Seven? Or do you want the entire year's worth of clean up because I swear to the holy titan itself if you're gonna chronicle my embarrassment further, you're gonna be cleaning after the house, for the next five years!"

She chided at him in annoyance, speeding up and readjusting Luz against her as she started to stir once again at the commotion, whimpering slightly.

"Should I stop now?"

King asked apprehensively.

"Yes!"

She retorted. King scowling as he he finally caught up with her.

"I'm just making it worse aren't I?"

He asked, Eda scoffed and replied sarcastically.

"Yes, yes you are."

"But surely it couldn't be that bad! I mean, it could've been a whole lot worse. Who knows at least it wasn't as stupid as all of that combined!"

King insisted matter of factly.

"King!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, Eda did in fact, hilariously, raise the poor kid on fruit slices this entire time. Mostly. We are gonna finally get a look at Camilla in the next chap, I finally got an opportunity to write her in decently! and before anyone asks. And for those who came from my Reddit(same username as here)and saw my birthday piece I did. Yep, I finally got to make my joke about it now! My really lame ass stupid joke but, still a joke I for some random reason in my stupidity thought some people might find funny. For some reason. Up to you whether that actually ends up being the outcome or if the joke is that the outcome ended up alot more normal than expected. Though personally for me I find the thought of Eda going full blown Sound of Music protag mode a lot more hilarious. Anyways, for those who hadn't gotten my update on this book from Reddit. I am gonna confirm crazy deer lady is gonna be a character that makes an appearance though. At some point, don't ask me when, I'm still tryna figure her out. 
> 
> But so far, yay! Finally! FINALLY, after months of torture and exhaustion, I got this chapter published. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the belated Christmas present. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and will have a bright and happy new year. Or atleast a whole lot of a better year than what we got with 2020.
> 
> Stay safe. Stay happy.
> 
> Happy Holidays. And a Happy New Year!
> 
> Sincerely.  
> ~Kidatash ❤️


	7. I'll Surround You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of nightmares, and searching for answers on Eda's behalf, takes a gentle turn of events as she ends up tasked with tending to a young child also plagued with her own horrors.
> 
> All the while, a mother searches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter went a lot quicker than expected. No seriously, thank you past me for helping me out with this one, and leavin' some good drafted content ya knew I'd use later. You really made my job easier. But anyways, first things first, you can thank past me back when I started writing this for the adorable ass Mama Eda moment here. The first and last section is written from last week, with Camila's being written separately from the rest and Eda's nightmare scene being written around what I could splice out from my first draft. 
> 
> Was sorting through my drafts while writing Camila's part, looking for ideas on what to do for Eda and baby Luz who is old enough to actually talk now. And yes, we will be getting stuff where baby Luz says some adorable ass shit because of the new development. Second things second though, bonus if anyone can guess where this Chapter's title is from and the only hint I can give is that it's like this chapter, it makes ya cry. And it is what I've been listening to this past week to inspire me while writing so, yep. Title just came naturally from that.
> 
> And third things third. Be warned, this chapter is more probably than not gonna make people cry.

The night had been peaceful and silent when Eda had settled down for the night. Her eyes glued on the stars outside her window before she let out a yawn and closed it up, getting ready for bed. Yet, despite the serenity of the night, she couldn't sleep. Eda had tried,to the point of being tempted to put a sleep spell on herself. But at this stage, she didn't even bother trying to sleep, surrendering herself to fatigue when her body eventually couldn't take it longer. 

Eda exhaled and finally drifted to sleep, only for her mind to blank out into another scene. A door in her mind opening up to reveal that strange man again. Not so much of a man as what stood behind that door looked more like a creature. Its lifeless eyes emotionless as it'd stare out at her within its wriggling form. Eda felt all life drain out of her body as she stared at the figure in the light. Her hands shaking as she walked over to it, her eyes wide as she stared at it in its cold, glowing eyes.

"Who...Who are you?..."

She stammered, stopping halfway through on her path towards the wooden door in her head. Only for it to slowly start closing, and for Eda, to start reluctantly running towards it. 

"Wait! Don't go! I want answers! Please! You can't leave me without answers again! Please I need to know!" 

She screamed after it yet, as she tried to make her way through that door it felt like she was running on nothing but sand. The door shut up on her as before she could get the shadowy figure of a man in her grasp. It was then Eda woke up with a startled gasp, sitting up immediately. 

Her chest heaving up and down quickly as her heart throbbed in her chest like a drum as she'd look around the room. To which Eda half expected that figure, that shadowy man, to loom over her in her doorway. But much to her relief she had found nothing out of the ordinary. Her manicured nails rested against her heart as she exhaled in relief. After which she went to lie down again, waiting for sleep to once again take over her. 

To which, fatigue consumed her again. When Eda finally got in and remained asleep for a few restless hours until her ear picked up something creaking against the floorboards. The older woman begrudgingly turning to her door, only for her heart to start pounding in panic like a drum once again as it creaked open. 

"Eda?"

A small voice called out in the dark as the floorboards creaked slightly under a pair of little feet towards her nest. Eda grunted and slumped out, rubbing her eye as she looked out into the dark, only to come face to face with a small child of barely two to three years old. Luz's big brown eyes staring at her, frightened, as she hugged her stuff toy otter to her chest against her powder blue nightgown. Her hair slightly longer albeit, still a mess and sticking out in weird angles. Eda couldn't help but sigh softly, trying her best to not even give the slightest of smiles as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"Yes kid?"

She wearied out exasperatedly. Luz pursing her lips as she started fiddling with her nightgown. 

"C-can I sleep in your nest tonight?"

"Please...I'm...I'm scared."

Eda exhaled sharply and held out her arm to the side, letting the little girl clammer into the nest next to her, tensing up with a soft grunt as Luz hugged her waist tightly.

"Um, kid? Mind not doing the parallel arm thing right now? I'm still half asleep ya know."

Luz looked up at her slightly alarmed and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

Eda shook her head with a slight smile, hiding it once Luz glanced up at her. Her manicured hand ruffling her hair playfully which prompted a giggle out of Luz. 

"Now what's scaring ya anyways? Usually a brave one you know."

Eda asked as Luz leaned on her with a huff, causing her to tense up again, but this time she didn't mind it. 

"The Snaggleback?"

Luz whimpered out as Eda groaned softly, letting out a large yawn that caused her fang to glint slightly in the moonlight. 

"Remind me to tell King NOT to teach you about Demons and all that junk at your age."

"But I WANNA learn more about Demons!"

"Not before bedtime you won't."

Eda scolded her as she set Luz to sleep.

"Or before you're seven, or something. I don't know."

"But why?"

Luz asked wearily as Eda tucked her into one half of the nest.

"Because...well, for me personally. I think that stuff is nonsense. But for a little thing like you it's nothing but nightmare fuel. Now come on. I'm dying of sleep deprivation over here. Let's get to sleep."

She answered, still sitting over her, fixing up her pillow.

"Eda?"

Luz questioned wearily.

"Yes kid?"

Eda replied,lying down, snuggling her head against her pillow. 

"What's sleep depwi...the long sleepy word?"

Luz asked with a yawn, snuggling up to her as they both lied with their backs facing each other. 

"It's when you're too sleepy to even function. Now come on."

Eda answered, ready to settle down to sleep only for Luz to shake her awake, much to her annoyance.

"But you can't go to sleep now. What if the Snaggleback catches us?"

Luz whimpered further, the room remaining silent for a while until Eda sighed and looked over her shoulder at her.

"Kid. You don't need to worry about anything. I promise I'm gonna protect you from the Snaggleback. If there's one thing I'm not gonna let anyone do to you, it's hurting you. Okay?"

She said softly,turning over to her, putting a hand on her arm as she squeezed it gently.

"O-Okay..."

Luz emitted back as she yawned again, snuggling into her even when Eda tensed unexpectedly at this. Only to ease into it and throw her blanket over them. Her golden eyes keeping an eye on Luz until she fell asleep, before yawning and going back to sleep herself. That slight smile that she had been trying her best to hide slowly slipping onto her face as she buried her face in her pillow and finally drifted off until that morning. The rest of her night, thankfully, peacefully blank and dreamless.

Unlike usual, she had waken up relatively early, as the sun streamed through the window into the room. The sunlight stinging her eyes a little as she sat up, before she let out a small sneeze. Eda sighed as she rubbed her nose and looked around her, trying to remember what happened the previous night. 

Only to come up on Luz, lying next to her and sound asleep, her otter still in her arms as she snuggled into Eda's nest further. Eda couldn't help but smile again, slightly, as she ruffled her hair and got up, tucking her in. Before she climbed out of her nest and got ready for the day, ready for another day of hustle and bustle around Bonesborough. Unbeknownst to her, something else completely different going on in another world different from hers.

The rain tapped against the soil as an hispanic woman with red glasses dressed in hiking shorts and a T shirt made her way into the woods. Her sneakers trudged against the path until she halted completely at the place her family disappeared. They had found him, unexpectedly so while looking for someone else entirely, two to three miles or so off the path after having fallen in a ditch. Yet they no matter how hard they tried to look for her little girl, they never found her. 

To Camilla,she couldn't help but a pang of pain and grief when she had heard that. It was bad enough she was alreasy living through a parent's worst nightmare, it felt worse that, there might be a strong possibility she'll never be to wake up from it. That Luz is truly gone and there's nothing Camilla can ever do about it. Yet, it also gave her a very slight hope that her daughter, she's out there. And Camilla tries to optimistically hope that is the case, regardless of how. That she'd just have to keep searching.

In fact she still remembers that day. How could she not? It's been engrained into her mind for 4 years now. It had been a sunny summer afternoon that day. In fact for that entire week's cheerful weather was why Nathaniel had thought it'd be a good week to go camping in the first place, and for the most part, it was. How they used to smile, and laugh, Luz's laugh especially, ringing out as her father had played with her so happily. How they had a hike planned out for that day, for just the three of them, but how Camilla had been too worn out to go that day. If only she'd knew when she insisted he'd use that moment to bond with Luz instead, just father and daughter, that, things would take a turn for the worst.

To this day that had been one of her biggest regrets, not going with them, atleast she would've disappeared with them and atleast Luz wouldn't have been alone and, no, she had to keep hope. At this stage, it has been the only thing that's been driving her. But she had thought nothing of it back then. Nathaniel was an experienced camper, having taken part in this game ever since he was a boy. Not just that but she knew, he would've taken care of Luz and keep her safe because that entire trip he's been nothing but careful over her when it came to such things. She trusted him with her life and even more so with their daughter's. 

Yet, she never suspected that, they would never come back from those woods. When it started raining was when she started to worry. But Camilla, knowing Nathaniel she had just simply thought he'd just taken Luz and sheltered somewhere from the rain for the time being. Until it'd be clear enough to resume their hike and make their way back to camp. But it didn't take long to realise that wasn't the case, when they hadn't returned by that evening. Something out of character for Nathaniel. A little late yes, especially given the terrible weather, but after sundown when the rain had cleared up? No, that, that wasn't him.

That's when she had called in the park rangers. Only for them to botch up the case completely and consider it closed. So, for the past 4 years, Camilla has been looking for Luz all on her own. Against her better judgement as, she never knew the woods and the language it spoke as well as Nathaniel ever did but, she couldn't leave this world without answers. No matter how many years it'd take to reunite with her daughter, one way or another,or at least find some form of closure. It isn't until then that Camilla can finally be at peace, even if it's just a little. 

So that was when she'd finally reach the part of the trail they'd found Luz's shoe, and started searching further. As usual, her search coming up with nothing, yet, when she found a chunk of the dress Luz had been wearing that day, buried so deeply within the dirt and rubble of the collapsed path anyone could barely see the purple and blue, that was when she dropped down to her knees both emotional, yet so emotionlessly. Her shaking hands reaching out for the soft linen like fabric, only to find it stuck within the mountain of ruin. To which she took a deep breath, and started digging, her fingers digging into the fossilized rock and soil and foilage until her fingernails were broken and bleeding yet even then she kept digging. 

Tears silently running down Camilla's face as she hyperventilated at the thought of what might be lying underneath. Yet, she found nothing, as if the earth itself had swallowed her baby, her little girl, whole. To which she just sat there silently, sobbing. Camilla trying to keep herself composed as she looked at her bleeding hands before holding them to her chest and remaining there crying for a good few hours. Occasionally letting out her pint up frustration on the soil even if it did nothing. 

Only for darkness to threaten consuming the woods again, and for Camilla to take what she had found, and stuff it in her pocket, defeated. Her hope faltering slowly by the moment until she took a deep breath and fixed her glasses. 

"No...Please don't give up again."

She muttered to herself, turning to the woods.

"For her sake. Not just for yours Camilla but for hers...I...Te lo prometo, ella todavía está ahí fuera ... "

Camilla continued to no one in particular, before slowly making her way back out of the woods. Her words ringing through the woods like a sad whisper from a grieving mother, carried in the wind.

I promise you, she's still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome! Yeah, don't mind the angst. I'm perfectly aware this a lot more angsty than usual. But I just hope this chapter turned out good. Especially with how a good chunk of this is mixed in with my earlier writing. I don't know when I'm gonna post the next one though. It's gonna be slow writings from here since School is also back in full swing.
> 
> Not to mention I finally got back motivation to continue with another personal Wattpad project of mine which means I gotta balance two passions at once. In between school work, but I'm gonna try and keep up with this as much as possible. Maybe by making one week or weekend day a fanfic one so I can give you guys some decent quality content. So if you got a good weekend day when everyone is free to turn into a Owl House day.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone is safe and happy.  
> Have a lovely day my lovely people.  
> Can't wait to see you all again soon.
> 
> Sincerely.  
> ~Kidatash>


	8. The Witch's Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Overcast day prompts Eda to stay indoors for a while, enjoying a bit of a domestic moment as she goes about her work at making her usual potions and elixirs. Little did she know, that morning would end with her making a promise to the young child she had been raising as her own for years at that point. A oath to herself that she is willing to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the last chapter I wrote? You know, the one where I may or may not have made people cry? Welp, have some brain bleach! Of Mama Eda and lil Luz being batshit fricking adorable by doing lil Luz things. Okay, admittingly it isn't my best since I haven't gotten the usual amount of time to write these days. Life has been a bit of a circus right now, between our school relocating to a larger campus and since it's the new semester, piling us up on the work load. 
> 
> So usually when I get a break I take as many as I can get, at least when I'm not dedicating that to my school stuff so I don't get massacred in the grades department. So apologies if it isn't much, since I didn't have the time I usually prefer when it comes to writing. But I felt like it's been way too long since I've updated any of my writing. So while I'm updating my Wattpad stuff, might as well. Also I just felt terrible for dropping my first angst bomb. Still really hoping y'all can forgive me for that one.

Summer had been slowly approaching the day Eda had taken to remaining home for the day. The incoming heat hanging in the air as it cloaked the reddened trees with a slight mirage. All the clouds hung heavy throughout the day as the change of season came, and annoyingly enough to the witch, with the heat and the sky's lour, the boiling rains.

As she spent the early morning while the house still slept putting up a shield around it to protect it from the cloud laden sky. Where not before long, she could feel the annoying acidic sting, painful in nature, start to rain down on the world around her. A droplet of it landing on her shoulder and causing her to wince in pain with a sharp hiss. 

After which the witch quickly wrapped herself up in a shield as she tiredly walked back in to heal the small sting on the base of her shoulder. Her hand pulling her purple sweater over it before she dusted off the skirt of her nightgown.

The house dark and somewhat chill as she walked in carefully as to not wake up Hooty. Her slippers slapping slightly against the floorboards as she walked upstairs and back to her nest. To which she climbed back in and snuggled up with her blanket close to the sleeping child she had left in her nest earlier to rest. The little girl had been having nightmares again, squirming and whimpering as she rolled about in the blankets. 

Though it wasn't long until the witch had her arms wrapped around her. Her manicured hands rubbing Luz's back gently to soothe her. Luz slowly but surely letting out a soft sigh as she stopped moving and melted into her arms. Something which prompted a soft, tired smile on Eda's face. All the while she gazed out at the wall in front of her, laden with crayoned children's drawings. 

Some of which doodles of demons from King's bogus tales. Many of which of things Luz would see around the house or products of a child's imagination. But most of which were doodles of Eda and the other residents. Either of Eda doing her usual tasks or in the typical style of a child drawing out their family. 

They weren't the best, Eda had thought. The girl was still so young after all, despite the fact she had grown old enough to finally be able to talk back semi decently and do the common things children usually do. But she kept every single one of them either way. 

Since even though they weren't the best, they were still Luz's. For it really hadn't taken long for the witch to develop a particularly soft spot for the child in her arms. To the point where she had become a highlight of her day as she'd leave and come back from work.

It had been then that Eda had decided to stay home for the week, focusing more on her potions for now. As she looked out of the window at the rain she thought back at the forecast. She figured the rains were bad for business. The only people nuts enough to even be outside in this weather either had to be stupid or accidentally suicidal. It wasn't like she could go out either way. So all she did was lie there, letting the toddler snuggle up to her  
with a soft maternal smile on her face.

Though it hadn't been long until the house had slowly but surely woken up. Literally so, as Hooty snuck his way in through Eda's open window to wake them up. 

"...GOOD MOR-"

Eda clapped her hand over his beak before he could finish his usual annoyingly optimistic greeting. Her golden eyes groggily glaring into his soul as she gave him a death glare so prominent, that it seemed to immediately shut him up. 

"Don't.Even.Think about it. Or else, I swear. I am, DEFINITELY, going to invest in a mute spell on ya."

Eda threatened as Hooty awkwardly slinged away in fear, not daring to speak as for all he know she had been serious. But it had been enough to stir Luz, grumbling groggily as the toddler rubbed her eyes. To which Eda sat up and let the little girl lean against her, snuggled up into her sweater. Luz's eyes weary as she looked up at her, yawning softly as she rubbed her face softly against the purple knit fabric. Eda couldn't help but smile slightly, her voice soft as she spoke to her.

"Morning kid..."

She greeted gently, waiting patiently for the child to respond.

"Morning."

She uttered out softly as she yawned again, smiling wearily up at Eda as she sat up a bit more. 

"You slept well?" 

The witch questioned softly, to which Luz nodded softly in response as they got up for the day. Luz yawning once again as she found her Otter plush buried within Eda's blankets. 

"No nightmares?"

She prompted further,guiding Luz out to her room to help her pick out her clothes for the day. 

"Y-Yeah."

Luz responded, going as usual, with a plain lilac children's dress. The toddler ignoring the sigh of relief escaping the witch as she helped Luz out of her nightgown before letting her change. Eda letting her practice changing on her own this time. Though not without helping her get her left arm through the arm hole. 

The girl walking back up to her as she went about the day as usual. Eda first feeding the toddler as she prepared them breakfast and set out potion ingredients. Luz babbling about her dream as Eda listened, engaging wearily with her as she sipped on her Apple blood. At least until King finally came down to which Luz squealed excitedly. King squawking in alarm as she rushed over to him and squeezed him tightly.

"EDA! She's doing it again!"

King eeped out as Luz laughed, before relaxing in her arms with a content sigh as Luz stroked his head. But all Eda did was look at him and wave him off, preparing the pot as she went over her inventory list.

"You mind keeping her busy for now? I need to take care of some business before I can get to her today and no way on earth am I allowing her to go outside today."

Eda explained, watching King shrug Luz off, albeit accepting her tight squeeze of a bear hug. His paw patting her arm awkwardly as he looked up at Eda perplexed.

"Um, why?"

He asked, watching her fill the pot up with a bit of water and two bottles of tree milk as she replied sharply.

"It's raining."

She responded, stirring it up as she added a small bowl of chopped up plant matter. To which King glanced over at Luz upon hearing Eda's response, nodding slightly in agreement.

"Oh...fair point. Anyways, for how long?"

King prompted further as Eda sighed and continued working on her brew, turning away from it for a bit to regard him with sharp golden eyes.

"I'd say about an hour or two, maybe more. But just, make sure she isn't drawing on the walls again. Like LAST time."

She reproofed as she turned back to her pot upon bringing it to its boiling point.

Ugh. Fine."

He responded back as he rolled his eyes. All while the little demon squirmed out of Luz's arms. Much to Luz's dismay as she whined and pouted. At least until he walked over the their mess of a coffee table, littered with paper and crayons among all sorts of art and writing supplies. The demon pulling his face was into a smile he pulled out a half empty sketch book full of crayoned scribbles and doodles.

"Hey. Kid, wanna draw something?"

He asked enthusiastically, watching the toddler grin widely as she rushed over to him.

"Do I!?"

She exclaimed happily, after which they started their usual routine of drawing down who knows what as King went on lecturing the toddler about his catalogue of demons. Albeit a lot more toned down than usual after Era had given him an earful about it a few days prior. 

But all Eda could do was smile. The witch smiling softly as she stirred up a light tea green liquid. Eda now and then pausing to go over the ingredients if not, glance over at the pair as King pulled out a sketch book page and doodled with her.

"Ah. Can't believe my baby is growing up."

She had said softly, turning back to her work as she resorted to her thoughts. 

"Felt like forever ago since I found you, doesn't it?"

Her smile turning melancholic in a sense as she muttered to herself further, distracted in her work. As if her hands were moving on their own in contrast to her thoughts. Like they a separate entity of their own attached to her body set on one mission while her mind had been on one of its own. 

Not at all there to see the commotion going behind her. As while King had been lecturing Luz intently, very much not unlike a professor of sorts, pin board full of doodles out and all. He hasn't noticed that Luz had taken to testing the crayons out on one of the house's walls.

Much less Hooty enthusiastically encouraging her and giving her various suggestions on what to draw. Hooty completely under the impression she was doing a little bit of interior decorating. If anything, when it came to the bird, King treated Hooty as much as a student as Luz, albeit a heavily disobedient and dismissive one. That was how lost the demon was in his lecture.

Until he realized exactly what they've been doing and squawked. King ending up in an argument with Hooty as he shooed him away and redirected the little girl back into crayoning on paper. After which he scrambled around for a scrub brush and tried to clean the wall. 

The little demon whacking Hooty on top of his beak as he made a reentrance. Which immediately prompted another squabbling. Though this time one that was actually loud and rowdy enough to snap Eda out of her thoughts and catch her attention.

"Hey! Can you two stop squabbling! Gees, you sound like a old married couple!"

"Besides you're supposed to be wat- wait a minute, where's the kid?"

Eda stopped mid sentence during her reprimand as she asked and scanned the area, panicked, looking for the girl. King doing the same before he squeaked and looked around, only to find she had taken her sketchbook as she's been told. 

Where she was doodling under the table, humming a made up melody contently to herself. The demon letting out a heavy sigh of relief as he popped out from under the table and dusted himself off.

"Oh, she's under the table."

He responded. Eda similarly deflating in relief as she rested her long golden nails against her heart. 

"Ah, good. But seriously, I told you to KEEP an EYE on her King. And, oh for Titan's sake, who let her draw on the walls again!?"

She demanded strictly as she stared at the crayoned and half scrubbed wall. Hooty looking at her slightly offended as he turned to respond.

"Hey! I was only helping her lighten up the place! Gees!" 

He retorted back, turning his head with a huff as Eda glared him down, groaning as she facepalmed herself. Her golden eyes filled with nothing but pure blooded irritation as she moved her hand away, silent for a second. Until she regarded Hooty again and huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, you know she's not supposed to do that!"

She miffed out at him, throwing her hands out from its previous position as she ranted. Until Hooty turned his beak up at her and slunk back out of the window.

"Okay okay, guess I'll leave now."

He complained irritably as he disappeared out of the house and back into his door. To which Eda grunted softly and crossed her arms again. A eye roll escaping her as she flicked her wrist into a circle like motion to activate the small golden circle. Eda bringing about what cleaning supplies she had in the house alive to go about their duty at scrubbing down the wall.

Before she resumed back to her overly flowery smelling pale green stew of a potion. Her arm stirring it frantically as to prevent it from boiling over. Where eventually she sighed and went on about her usual task. Once again consumed by her thoughts as King had once again, continued with his usual lecture. Though this time obviously about a demon or some sort of creature that caught Luz's full interest. As for the next hour or so,there had been no other cases of a similar incident happening within the home. 

Which brought about a unusual domestic peace about the house. Eda going about and pouring a bit of potion in a vial to see how far along it had been when she felt a tiny presence energetically tug at her nightgown skirt.

"Eda! Eda! Look what I made!"

A little voice exclaimed. To which she glanced down to see a over enthusiastic Luz, practically hopping up and down in excitement with a doodle in hand. Eda smiling softly as she emptied the vial out carefully and placed it to the side. Luz practically shoving her newest creation into Eda's hand as she reached out to see it.

"Ah, let's see what you drew this time."

Eda stated gently, observing a orange and red doodle of what looked to be a legged giant fish like creature with large lips and thick eyebrows. Eda raising a curious eyebrow at Luz as she observed it, glancing down at Luz.

"Now what is this?"

She asked inquisitively, to which Luz responded eagerly.

"It's a smoochie pie!"

She declared, enthusiastic in response. Eda holding back a snorted laugh as she heard her response, prompting her again with a slight heavily suppressed laugh to her voice.

"A what?"

She quaked out, trying her best to keep more or less a straight face.

"A smoochie pie!"

Luz responded again, though this time with a slight pout at having to answer her again. King walking up behind Luz in pride as he raised his claw up arrogantly, as if he was about to lecture Eda as well.

"It's one of the most fearsome and deadly demons to ever exist in the history of demonology."

He explained, as serious as conspiracy theorist of sort who just made their newest discovery off of a fake science article. To which Eda miraculously, didn't end up losing it, giving Luz a slight grin as she handed back her picture of the supposed demon.

"Alright, alright. He looks wonderful. But seriously, King, what did I tell you about NOT letting her draw on the walls? gees!"

She chidded him sharply after praising the child, ruffling her hair as Luz giggled softly. Before she ran back to pin it onto the pin board with their other creations.

"Hey, I didn't even notice my pupil was busy with something else! I thought she was helping me take notes!"

King fumed before gesturing over to the pin board. Eda's unamused expression staring over at it as she rested her hands against her hips.

"Um, King. She can't even write yet."

She explained sarcastically, to which King scoffed and crossed his arms.

"But she can still be my assistant illustrator! Ain't that right Luz!?"

He yelled over at the toddler, to which he got back a small "yeah". Eda rolling her eyes slightly as she turned over to the pot to carry on with her work, flicking her hand at him sassily as she did so.

"Alright, alright. I admit, she's a wonderful artist, but you got to quit drawing on the walls kid. It ain't a good place to draw!"

She yelled back over at the toddler, glancing over at Luz as she gave Eda another enthusiastic "yeah". The witch going back to stir her pot and prepare the bottles as the toddler ran back to her. Her tiny hand tucking on her skirt once again.

"Eda?"

She asked again softly, standing there patiently as she waited for Eda to respond. Eda sighed softly and turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

She responded wearily, only to be responded by a pair of puppy eyes.

"Can I play outside?"

The toddler requested politely, only to watch Eda scowl in disapproval at her. 

"Oh no! Not today kid. No way on earth, is anyone going outside!"

She scolded, watching the child deflate sadly before she sighed and picked her up, clearing the counter where her most harmless ingredients were placed. 

"But seriously. The last place anyone's going today, is outside."

She continued sternly before sitting her down on the counter top. 

"But why?"

Luz questioned, whining softly. 

"Because the weather is in a bad mood today."

Eda responded, walking back over to her pot as she stared out of the window, the acidic rain still stinging the ground harsher than it had before. She sighed and looked back over to the little girl who had also taken to staring out of the window at the rain. 

"It has to wait now, since the weather's in a bad mood today."

Eda explained, the toddler turning to her curiously.

"A big bad mood?"

Luz questioned curiously.

"Yes, a very big bad mood."

Eda chuckled out with a nod as she ruffled her hair, prompting another giggle and squeak out of Luz as she kicked her legs lightly against the counter base.

"Now, come here, you said want to do magic one day?"

Eda queried as she gestured Luz to scoot over.

"Uh-huh. Yeah I do!"

Luz exclaimed excitedly, doing so without much prompting. Though not too close to the boiling pot of brew as Eda would stop her gently. 

"Well, one of the things a good witch would be good at. Really good at. Is making potions. So, you know what I want you to do? It's a really big job, really important. But I need you to hand me the ingredients for this one. Maybe it'll help you. "

The witch elucated gently, maternally so in the way she taught her. A soft smile stretched out on her face as Luz nodded heavily, her legs still swinging energetically. Eda's smile not dissipating even a bit as she focused on the pot.

"Now hand me that green jar, right there."

Eda instructed carefully, watching Luz scan the ingredients next to her before she picked up a emerald green bottle filled with a sort of powder.

"Yeah, that one."

She reassured confidently, letting the toddler hand the bottle to her. To which she unplugged the cork and careful handedly tapped a bit of it in. Luz watching her in awe with a heavy curiosity as she stared wide eyed over to the potion she'd been brewing. 

"What you making?"

She asked curiously.

"Milk Thistle Draft. Or Thistle's Tonic for short."

Eda answered casually in response to her question. Her eyes back on her as Luz tilted her head slightly even more inquisitively.

"Oh! What's it for?"

She questioned energetically, to which Eda shrugged and left it to boil.

"Nah, in a good healer's hands. Pretty much everything."

She responded again, only making the child a bit more excited as she bounced slightly against the counter energetically.

"...Does it explode?"

"Uh, no."

Eda returned bluntly. 

"Aw, I thought you were making Explosive-y Boom stuff."

Luz whined out at her in disappointment. To which Eda chuckled heavily. Even if internally, she couldn't help but feel the same sense to hold back yet another laugh again. Perhaps in thought that she might've taught her a bit too well. 

"No, not today, but it's still important. Oh, purple petal jar."

She instructed further, watching the toddler put her hand on a jar of thin violet strand like petals and look back over to Eda.

"Hm. This one?"

Eda nodded as she asked, just for Luz to make sure.

"Yep, that one." 

Era reassured with a slight smile. Her hand taking it from Luz carefully as she spoke further, throwing half its contents in.

"Besides, you know what I usually say about those. You're not allowed to make anything explosive or dangerous unt-"

"Until you're older."

Luz finished for Eda with a huff as she crossed her arms and slouched down. Until her brown eyes regarded Eda somewhat shyly.

"How old?"

She questioned softly as she rubbed her arm, to which Eda responded quick wittedly. 

"A little bit bigger than you are now. Give or take about three years or so."

She answered, Luz letting out a giggle and a slight playful scoff as Eda did so with a gentle pinch of Luz's nose. A slight smile returned back on Luz's face as she resumed kicking her legs softly against the counter. 

"When I become big, like you, can I become a Weech. Hm-"

Luz stated, before she paused upon having difficulty pronouncing another word. 

"Witch."

Eda corrected her slowly and carefully, letting Luz attempt to pronounce it again before she gave up with a slight pout. Eda chuckling softly as lifted the girl's chin to look up at her ambery eyes.

"Perhaps that word is a bit hard on you. But believe me,you'll get there eventually. Soon in fact. You know, you're still learning."

Eda reassured softly, 

"...Like the sleepy word?"

"Yeah, like the sleepy word." 

Eda responded lightly as she pulled the pot off the stove and set it aside to cool. Her arms gently picking Luz up as she slung her against her hip and regarded her with a soft smile once again.

"It's okay...you can carry on."

She encouraged playfully, booping Luz's nose gently as she giggled and immediately set to chatting once again.

"When I become big, you know. Big-big, and pretty, like you. I want to be a magic lady one day."

"Ah, a magic lady." 

Eda reclaimed again with a soft chuckle as she began to close up ingredients and put away what she didn't need. Unbeknownst to her, Luz going completely silent to think, pursing her lips nervously.

"You, think I can be one?"

She questioned softly, anxiously so as she rested her head gently against Eda's chest. The witch silent for a bit as she paused to think. She couldn't help but wonder how she could even respond to such a question. Whether to break the news, albeit gently to her, and let this child down gently, or to raise her hopes up about something that might never possibly happen. 

At least not in the traditional sense, regardless of how hard Eda tried. How could she? Not even Eda herself knew if it were one that could be possible with Luz's origins. Especially coming from a child who never knew about her beginnings.

But then,as she looked back down at the child as Luz buried herself into her sweater with a sigh. Eda had thought back over the past few years. She had grown up in the Isles within these walls all her life, and despite having grown up so isolated from the world around her, Luz has still grown to learn a lot. Even if she's still very much growing. 

For all Eda knew, it is more than possible for Luz to have thought herself to be just like any other witchling, a witch's child. Just one who had, in her mind, not gotten any of her abilities just yet. Perhaps just like Lilith had. If not simply just, like in Eda's mind, a witch child born different from those around her, like she had been. Destined to learn magic in a different way from the norm.

It was there that she came to her conclusion, maybe it could be possible, she just had to wait and see. And with that she came to her answer, and decided to go with the latter.

"Well, it's going to take a lot of learning but..."

Eda let out abruptly before stopping once again, her free hand resuming its duty in sorting out the contents of her work. But it hadn't been long until Luz glanced up at her waiting for an answer. To which Eda smiled warmly from her previous contemplating expression as she continued.

"I believe perhaps, you can become quite a magic lady one day."

"A good magic lady?"

Luz questioned quietly as she leaned against Eda's sternum again as Eda responded cheerfully.

"Yes, a good magic lady. One of the greatest magic ladies in the Boiling Isles in fact."

She said, stopping to boop Luz on the nose as she'd giggle softly, hugging Eda gently as she clung slightly to her sweater. Until her brown eyes looked over at a corner of the kitchen, where Eda's staff was leaned. Luz's hands clinging on a purple knit fabric a bit more as she regarded Owlbert inanimately perched on top of it with a tilt of her head.

"Wait. But if I ever become a magic lady. Can I have my own stick too? You know like Owlbert. I can't be one without one! Can I?"

She asked excitably as she pointed over at her staff energetically, looking at Eda with a huge smile. Eda couldn't help but laugh softly, ruffling her hair gently as Eda moved to seat herself on the counter after clearing up a space for her to sit.

"Yes! Yes. Of course you can have one. But once you're older, okay?"

She responded, still with a slight good natured laugh to her voice. Only to find Luz giving her another soft huff as she buried her face against Eda's sweater once again. Her lips pursed as she appeared anxious and concerned as Eda regarded her silently. Eda tilting her head silently before her eyes softened further. 

"Look kid. I know it's a long way from now. I mean, you're still little after all. Not to mention you may be different, in your own way, from people like me. But once you're old enough,and strong enough to learn."

She spoke gently, only to pause in order to readjust her skirt as well as her hold on the little girl. Her arms gently wrapped around her as she raised her chin up gently to look at her. A soft smile on the witch's face as she titled her head gently.

"Who knows with the right tools, and the right amount of knowledge. Perhaps even a discovery of your own. I know you'll become something incredible. You'll be the first of your kind in fact."

"And I promise, I'll get you there someday."

She finished softly, letting her rest against her sternum gently with a reassured smile. 

"Really?"

She mumbled softly, to which Eda nodded sharply before the little girl looked down.

"....You promise?"

She asked hopefully, to which Eda grinned softly.

"Promise..."

She answered confidently as she held her a bit more tightly. The witch glancing out at the window to see the rain had slowly but surely started to stop. Albeit still against a cloud laden sky, ready to open up and shower upon the earth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't the best I got out so far, even if I spent my entire week on it, I still wish I had a bit more to clean it up but unfortunately I didn't have much so I tried to clean it up as best as I could while writing and adding on. But either way, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, as well as the much needed fluff/brain bleach. Though there are still points here that will come up in later chapters. And again ofcourse, all criticism and feedback is welcome.
> 
> Anyways, before I leave, I wish everyone a Happy(very,very early)Valentine's Day. Since I don't know when I'd be posting again, hopefully by the time Spring Break rolls around. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and that you all are safe and well. See you all again soon.
> 
> ~Kidatash


	9. Nightclothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the house settles down for the night, Eda and the girl end up retiring with a book in hand, only for Luz to ask some conflicting questions and Eda to realize she'd become a lot more maternally attached than she thought. 
> 
> (Music: Nightclothes - Radical Face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, another Mama Eda chapter y'all. Just here, take, take all the adorable brain bleach. And yep, I'm back! For now.
> 
> Also decided to do something new in including the songs I'd listen to when I write my stuff in the Chapter summary. Especially with this one since the song was just so appropriate I just, I just had to share it. It's just so beautiful. 
> 
> Unfortunately I don't know if you can share links on here. Hopefully the one I put in the pinned comment below actually works for those interested. But just, y'all, do yourselves a favor, and just, look up Radical Face in general. He really needs more love because Ben Cooper is seriously underrated as hell. Anyways, now that I'm done just, gushing over my boi Ben and giving him some of the support he seriously needs right now. Onto the Chapter! And again, sorry for making some people cry with Chapter 7! I still feel terrible about that!

Eda yawned and sighed as she closed up the house for the night. Her weary eyes staring out of the window as the boiling rains downpoured upon the earth before her once again as she scratched her side. All the while stretching out her hearing upon seeing Luz follow her around the house anxiously in her blue pyjamas. 

The child rambling on in an attempt at persuasion as the witch dusted off the dirty skirt of her night gown. A long tired sigh escaping her as she sat down on the couch to rest her aching back. Eda regarding the toddler with a energy less grunt as she jumped on the seat next to her energetically.

"Please."

The child begged, continuously. Her hands fiddling with her nightgown's skirt as bounced slightly in her seat anxiously. 

"Ugh, kid, I doubt I'd make it through the next thirty minutes, I doubt I'd make it through a book."

The witch grumbled back after a bit of silence, a tired apathy in her voice as she did so. But it did little to let the child down, instead, as Luz grew more anxious, it only made her more presistent. To where she let go of her skirt to tug gently at Eda's sleeve. 

" Pretty please Eda, please?"

The entire time, Eda tried her best to avoid the little girl's eyes as she continued begging. In large part since she knew, like every time before when they'd go through this routine, it'll always end up a losing battle. To the point Eda had started to wonder whether or not she had become somewhat of a bad influence to the girl. 

At least in regards to the art of persuasion itself given the fact as time went on it felt like Luz had only gotten better, especially at such a young age. But alas, she relented, looking over at her as Luz stared her with large doe like eyes. The kind of look that, while it'd annoy Eda at first, Eda's heart simply couldn't resist, for long at least. A bout of defeat taking Eda over as she gave a drowsy light hearted smile and gave in. 

"Fine. Go ahead and pick a book."

Eda grunted as she preceded to straighten herself out in order to get up from the couch. She stretched out her arms, immediately feeling a pop of relief across it as she fixed up her aching back in doing so. Her eyes wearily on Luz as she excitedly dug out a well worn green storybook from a chest of novels. Eda's slight smile ever present as she took the children's book from the girl. Her hand on the illustration on the cover as she brushed against it.

"Ah-Should've expected this one."

She muttered softly, watching the toddler practically bounce with excitement as she ushered her off to Eda's room. King regarding the entire scene with a mirthful smile from his position on the couch. The dog like demon resting his chin on his hands as he leaned on the couch arm and watched Luz get ushered by. 

"Awww, she's so precious."

He blabbed out gleefully, Eda looking back at him as she responded. 

"I already know."

She answered lightly, watching her giggle as she scrambled up the stairs . Before the witch glared King down as he giggled and try to speak, Eda hushing him down as she tugged the book under her arm.

"...And don't you dare say it! When I said I'm gonna steal your tongue I mean it."

She chidded sarcastically, watching King grin mischievously as he preceded to speak anyways, kicking his paws lightly as he did so.

"Don't know, still lookin' pretty um...Motherly to me. Ain't that right Mama E-"

"Don't.Even.Say it." 

Eda stopped him with a stern firmness, causing King to immediately stop.

"Right. Probably should shut up now."

King replied awkwardly, to which she rolled her eyes at him with a glare while she stopped in front of the stairs.

"Yeah, you better."

She reaffirmed sharply, watching King avert his eyes away from her slowly and awkwardly.

"Aiigghht. See ya in the morning then! And-Good luck on the parenting! Ya doing great! Can confirm it! Good night!"

He blurted out hurriedly before rolling off the couch and scrambling away. To which Era sighed and climbed up the steps, going to her room where Luz had joined her with her blanket and otter in hand. The child scrambling into her nest where Eda sat herself down. A mischievous smile on her as she picked her up and put on her lap. 

"Now come here ya little rascal!" 

She exclaimed playfully as she nuzzled the girl and ruffled Luz's hair playfully, chuckling as Luz giggled and squirmed playfully before settling down in her lap. Her face filled with nothing but over enthusiastic glee as Eda opened the book before unbeknownst to Eda as she began reading. Luz paused to think something through, looking out of the window at the rain laden darkness, before lighting up as if she just remembered a question.

" 'Otabin spend his days alone amongst the many books he'd sewn. With needle and thread he sighed and hum, as he took to another day's work all on his ow-' "

"Wait! Wait, before we start..."

Luz stopped impatiently, tugging gently at Eda's sweater. Eda sighed as she put her thumb in between the pages and closed the book, looking down at the toddler nestled within her lap. 

"Yeah kid?"

She responded softly, the witch wrapping her arm gently around her to readjust Luz carefully against her.

"When can I go outside?"

The child asked softly, nervously so as she fiddled with the skirt of her nightgown. The room silent as Eda thought it over. Her golden eyes weary and apprehensive as she gazed out of the window at the light rain pattering against the golden dome protecting them. To which she sighed and turned away from the evening sky to regard the girl on her lap, subconsciously rocking her.

"... Certainly not right now that's for sure."

She replied sternly, albeit gently so, before turning back to the book in her hands.

"And even then once the rain clears, you can go outside but, only within my supervision okay. Now where were we?"

She continued before ruffling Luz's hair semi playfully. To which Luz giggled and shook her head slightly, leaning against Eda's chest as she yawned slightly.

"No, no. Where ever you go."

Luz prompted, looking over at Eda to elaborate excitably. 

"You know...the big place."

She exclaimed lightly, her face falling back to its previous nervousness as Eda pulled an apprehensive face. The witch silent as she stopped rocking her, more probably than not in realisation that she had been doing it. But it hadn't been long until Luz pulled Eda out of her thoughts by prompting her further. To which she gathered herself together to respond.

"....Look kid, and keep in mind, this is something even I feel terrible about since I believe in freedom. But, unfortunately, I have to say no."

Eda responded, watching the child sulk.

"But-"

Luz mumbled gently, only for Eda to stop her, lifting her chin up gently to regard her.

"Within reason. The last time I took you into there as a baby I not only lost you, but I was almost on my way to never seeing you again. Ever."

She finished firmly, trying her best to hide the trepidation in her voice. Luz tensed up ever so slightly as Eda's body tauted out a bit in her effort to hide her emotion.

"Forever?"

The child asked softly, to which the witch sighed and responded wearily.

"Yeah. Forever. Largely because of a stupid mistake that in hind sight, never should've been put to work in the end."

"It's just that...the risk wasn't worth the reward."

She uttered slowly, carefully, slowly relaxing to where Luz had calmed as well. Enough for the child to bury her head further into her chest with a soft sigh.

"So,until I can teach you what you need to defend yourself, not until-"

"Not until I'm older?"

Luz completed in weary frustration, Eda stiffling a chuckle as she nodded slightly.

"Yep, not until you're older."

She answered light heartedly as she heard Luz groan and bury her face into her purple knit sweater.

"Why does it always have to be until I'm big enough?"

She questioned with a childish frustration to her voice. Eda finally letting out a chuckle as she ruffled her hair and prompted her to look up at her again. Her playful smile, with a small glint from her golden tooth, dissolving slightly. Though not losing that unconscious maternity to it in its usual stern yet mischievous neutrality.

"Because you're still young and you're still learning, and in a lot of cases, especially this one, young and learning is the last thing you wanna be. Or at least below young and still too young to learn much and before you have learned how to defend yourself."

Eda explained softly, with a heavy reassurance to her voice. The child still quiet with her face still buried in Eda's sweater, unresponsive for a bit until Eda nudged her softly. Luz giving a slight little huff as she looked up from the soft woolen fabric with her head still leaned against her.

"But hey, you'll get there soon."

Eda affirmed gently, comfortingly, watching the child smile slightly as she nodded carefully. Her ambery eyes to the book she'd been reading to the little girl, Otabin it read, the child's favourite. Even now the witch had no idea how many times she had read it to her, to where Luz had begun to know it by heart. 

To which she smiled again softly and opened it up for her. Once again watching with a light hearted playfulness as Luz turned to it and in an instant, lit up upon seeing the familiar illustrations of the pink little creature. Her tiny hand, the colour of coffee in comparison to Eda's heavily pale skin, on the page in a child like delight. 

"Now, you like me to continue reading?"

Eda asked, to which Luz nodded softly in enthusiasm, letting Eda continue the story as she listened contently. Her head leaned against Eda as she read until Luz eventually nodded off by the end of the book. Eda yawning softly as she slowly put down the book on her bedside, before tugging Luz into the nest. 

The woman going about her routine before settling down next to her for the night. To which she fell immediately into a dreamless sleep. Luz snuggled up against her, asleep for a while. Until late into the night, early morning even, she wearily opened up one eye. Her tiny tanned hand rubbing her eye as she yawned and sat up. 

Luz's brown eyes regarded on Eda as she snored softly as the toddler wriggled her body out of the blankets. Before she slowly and carefully climbed out of the nest. Her small feet padding against the floorboards as she walked to the door. Luz standing on the tip of her toes as she struggled to open it up, managing to get it open. To which she snuck down the hall, past a sleeping King until she reached the stairs. 

Her hands pressed against the wall as she carefully snuck down, feeling continuously for the next step down. The house was dark with the exception of the moon light occasionally peeking in through the windows as the moon would occasionally reveal itself from behind its drapery of clouds. The Isles as a whole quiet, with only a slight wind whistling through the woods.

She sighed softly as she took in the silent darkness, navigating her way carefully to the front door as she stood on her toes and opened the door. Her dark eyes gazing out wearily at the slight drizzle of acidic rain showering softly upon the earth. The toddler sitting down on the door step to watch the rain and take in the smell of acidic damp soil. 

Luz felt, content, sitting there. The girl not minding the heavy snoring from the owl in the door behind her as she leaned against the door frame. Her sights on world beyond what had essentially become her home. Off to the distant structures, barely peaking out from the crimson dark cloaked trees. But eventually it hadn't been long until she fell asleep leaned up against the doorway. 

Unbeknownst to her a while later a weary presence, panicked up and anxious at first, finding her there as she picked the child up. Wanting to yell at the child at first, even at the risk of waking up the entire house. For when she woke up, the noticable lack of Luz's presence scared her. Only to find Luz was asleep, as out as a light. Her golden eyes gazed out wearily at the sight the girl had laid her eyes out earlier. 

A hurried heave escaped the woman as she fixed up her hair and tried to calm herself down. Before she scooped her arms, which having previously been smooth and ghostly pale, had sprouted a heavily sparse patched up coating of black and grey feathers. Eda closing the door as she breathed out a sigh of relief and carried her back upstairs. Her panic still dull as she tried to slow down her breathing upon seeing the feathered patches on her arm. 

The witch tucking the child back in within her nest again before she dug around her room for her last bottle of relief from it. Her hands ripped them off by the handful, despite the pain, as she searched silently. In fear she'd turn once again and worse yet, hurt the child. It wasn't the bottle tucked up in her bed case drawer that she finally calmed down. Eda gulping down the harsh liquid before she settled down. Where she remained awake, long into the night, never getting a wink of sleep until fatigue had taken her. Her arm tugged around Luz tightly as she fell asleep once again, only finding a sense of comfort then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, time for the curse to rear its ugly head since I'm trying to figure out what to do with that. Considering that yes, it will play a part in Eda's situation and eventually her relationship with Luz. Might expand into this in the next chapter if I can figure something out. So do expect that in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see if I can come back into a routine. It's becoming better since School has more or less calmed down somewhat, this one took shorter than it did the previous chapters but it still isn't close to the old routine I had with my first few.
> 
> But I guess I just need more time to get back into my writing routine. But either way, hope everyone enjoys this one, it isn't much, just a relaxation piece I wrote over Lunar New Year holiday just to kill some time doing something I enjoy after catching up on school work. Especially in regards to expanding on this relationship since y'all, I'm getting attached! Was attached to these two long before this but between this chapter and the last one I've only gotten more and more attached to them, which makes my job easier because it does nothing but motivate me more into writing XD. Anyways, onto the chapter.
> 
> Anyways. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!  
> And that everyone is safe and well out there. Especially in times such as now. So far, I still don't know if this year is gonna be better than last year but hopefully this year will be a better and more prosperous year for all of us. Happy very late Valentine's Day and equally as late Lunar New Year to everyone!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well.  
> And see y'all again soon. 
> 
> ~Kidatash ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Good Evening Y'all! Name's Kida and welcome to the first time I wrote a Owl House fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome. It isn't much, it's a story I plan to do for fun and a bit of writing practice as a homage to the relatively underappreciated relationship between Eda and Luz, inspired by the Mama Bird Au that's been floating around thanks to scipunk63 on Tumblr. Though this time it's one where she'd find Luz while having a moment to herself instead of them being related. Me being a sucker for parental/mentor-protegé relationships, just couldn't resist the opportunity. Not just at that but, by making this hiatus just a little bit more easier on all of us with a little bit of entertainment. 
> 
> And before that, another note. Think it's best not to place flack on the Nocedas here. The Nocedas, especially Camilla, are innocent here. It just so happened that Luz and her father were the victims of tragic circumstances due to a combination of inexperience with the area and unexpected accidents during what was originally nothing more but a simple bonding hike between a loving father and his little girl. I was gonna plan out something else, but, I found it unfair on Camilla. Camilla's a good mom. Reminds me so much of my own. Hell, both her and Eda reminds me of my mom actually. She just has well, a bit of a hard time understanding her daughter at times. Even if she still very much loves her daughter and her endless well of creativity. 
> 
> Besides that. Anyways. Hope y'all enjoyed reading.
> 
> Hope y'all have a safe and happy day!
> 
> ~Kidatash


End file.
